Perfeita Sintonia
by Mily Evans P
Summary: ..."Todo mundo já sabe Lily!" ..."Sabem o que ,Marlene?"..."Que você e Tiago Potter andam em perfeita sintonia ultimamente...."
1. Monitora Em Apuros

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

Capitulo Um – Monitora Em Apuros 

--------------------------

**Quinta Feira - 11 de novembro de 1977.**

Salão comunal.

- _Pare_ de secá-lo, Alice!

- _Pare_ de me reprimir, Marlene!

Lilian Evans levantou o olhar para as duas amigas. Marlene McKinnon, sentada a seu lado, censurava a atitude de Alice Bunch, sentada a sua frente, que tinha o olhar constante, mas sorrateiro, parado sobre um garoto magro de cabelos castanhos sentados à outra extremidade da mesa Grifinória. Aquele era Frank Longbotton.

- Eu realmente admiro o seu modo de ser _discreta_, Alice – Marlene continuou.

- Ele não está nem olhando – Alice deu de ombros, realmente frustrada por isso,fungando para seu prato – Ele não deve estar mais interessado.

- Vocês saíram ontem à noite – Foi Lily quem falou, dando um generoso gole em seu suco de abóbora – Dê um tempo. Ele virá te procu...AI!

Lílian foi interrompida ao receber uma certeira cotovelada de Marlene em seu estômago. Olhou-a indignada, e esta fez sinal para que olhasse para cima. Assim o fez.

A ruiva sentiu seu estômago latejar ainda mais ao que seus olhos verdes se cruzaram com o par de castanhos – esverdeados que atravessavam o salão, em direção à saída. Tiago Potter passou a mão nos cabelos e lhe dirigiu um de seus melhores sorrisos. Lily piscou, sentindo sua respiração dificultada tanto pela cotovelada, quanto pelo efeito que _aquele_ sorriso lhe causava. Ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar para seu prato, sujo com pedaços de torta de abóbora.

- Isso _doeu_, Marlene! – Falou, ao ver os quatro marotos abandonarem finalmente o salão, por baixo de dezenas de olhares femininos intencionados.

- Ora, doeu – Marlene a olhou com ironia – Você deveria me agradecer por te fazer notar o jeito com que Tiago Potter te olhava desde que te viu sentada aqui...E vamos combinar, Lílian...Foi _aquele_ olhar!

- Conte outra, McKinnon – Lílian sorriu, censurando-a com o olhar –Você acha que eu não sei porque você ficou toda _serelepe_ só de ver aqueles quatro passarem?

- Ah, não venha me falar de Black agor...

- Não.Não o Black – A ruiva interrompeu – Estou falando de Remo Lupin.

Marlene se calou, apenas cruzando os braços, procurando não olhar diretamente para as amigas.

Lílian e Alice riram.

- Você acha _realmente_ que acreditamos quando você diz que vai a biblioteca para estudar? – Alice falou, inclinando a cabeça para um lado - Você nem é tão dedicada assim, Marlene...

- Remo só tem me ajudado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Marlene sacudiu os ombros, fitando as próprias unhas – Vocês sabem que preciso de uma boa nota...E a propósito, ele é definitivamente muito bom.

- Alice e eu te oferecemos ajuda, Lene – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

- Ah, Lily, você é monitora. E Alice ultimamente só tem pensado em Frank Longbotton!

- Fale mais alto, Marlene - Alice fechou a cara – Os elfos domésticos lá da cozinha ainda não ouviram.

Lílian riu, acabando com o ultimo gole que restava de seu suco de abóbora.

Muitos alunos desviaram suas atenções ao ver um garotinho sonserino loiro, de bochechas rosadas, entrar correndo no salão em direção ao trio de garotas grifinórias que riam enquanto almoçavam.

- Monitora! ...Monitora!...Monitora Evans!

Lílian virou-se no banco para ver o garotinho se aproximar. Ele parou a sua frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, ofegando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona para chegar até ali.

- Pois não? – A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Preciso de sua ajuda monitora – O sonserino falou, mantendo seus olhos baixos, como se tivesse medo de encará-la – Eve Waltham! – Falou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eve Waltham ficou presa no armário de vassouras...Estávamos brincando, sabe,monitora – Suas bochechas se rosaram ainda mais – E Waltham quis se esconder lá. Não conseguimos tira-la, monitora, ela ficou presa!

- E onde estão os monitores de sua casa? – Lílian espiou, desconfiada, o logotipo verde da sonserina bordado impecavelmente sobre a capa preta do garoto.

- Não encontrei nenhum deles, monitora. Pode nos ajudar? ...Por favor?

Lílian olhou para as amigas, incerta de se deveria confiar, ou não, nas palavras do garoto. Sonserinos nunca lhe pediam ajuda. Nunca aceitavam advertências de outros monitores que não fossem de sua casa. Quem dirá, então, pedir ajuda. Ainda mais a ela.Lílian Evans. Grifinória, filha de pais trouxas.

- Hum...Tudo bem – Ela se levantou. Era seu dever de monitora, afinal – Nos vemos mais tarde, meninas.

Alice e Marlene assentiram, sem muito que dizer.

- Você pode me mostrar onde ela está? – O garotinho assentiu, e os dois seguiram caminho para fora do salão comunal.

Os dois alunos desceram a passos largos as diversas escadas que levavam até a salinha abafada, em que ficavam os armários de vassouras.

Lílian notou que o garotinho parecia assustado, olhava de um lado a outro a cada esquina que cruzavam, e em nenhum momento chegou a encarar a monitora por completo.

- Ela está aqui – Ele falou, apontando para a porta que dava para a salinha de armários.

Lílian avançou e abriu a porta. A sala estava escura, os únicos resquícios de claridade vinham dos raios de sol que ultrapassavam o tecido da cortina avermelhada. Havia pelo menos uns dez armários de vassouras enfileirados lá, todos estavam fechados e silenciosos.

- Tem certeza? – Lílian franziu a testa – Em qual deles ela se enfiou?

- Aquele – O garotinho apontou para o ultimo armário da fileira próxima à janela – Ela está ali, m-monitora.

Lílian jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás, apunhalando a varinha no bolso da capa, e deu seu primeiro passo para dentro do aposento.

- E-eu vou...Vou chamar meus amigos, monitora...Para ajudar! – E antes que Lily pudesse responder, o garotinho saiu correndo escadas acima, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

A ruiva respirou fundo, sentindo-se estúpida por desencorajar-se em uma situação como aquela. Decidiu entrar de uma só vez, e caminhou o mais rápido que pôde até o armário indicado pelo pequeno sonserino.

- Eve Waltham? Você está ai? – Ninguém respondeu. Lílian segurou o puxador do armário e abriu a porta.

- Eve Walthaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Tudo foi muito rápido. Assim que se deparou com a escuridão interior do armário, ela sentiu mãos grossas e frias agarrarem seus braços e empurra-la de uma só vez para dentro do móvel.

Antes que pudesse se levantar, ignorando a dor latejante que sentiu nos joelhos, a porta já havia sido fechada. Risadas gélidas e estrondosas se ouviam ao outro lado dela.

- Ei! – Ela chutou, socou, esmurrou a porta, mas nada fez com que ela se abrisse – Abram! ABRAM AGORA!...SOCORRO!...ALOHOMORA!

E nem assim. A ruiva ouviu as risadas se distanciarem, e cessarem, com o estampido final da porta da salinha de armário se fechando.

Lílian urrou de raiva, chutando pela ultima vez, com toda força que tinha, a porta do armário escuro e fedorento.

A lugar era estreito e retangular, o odor mesclava-se entre mofo e terra molhada. Havia algumas vassouras penduradas por ganchos na parte mais alta do respaldo do armário, e um balde coberto de trapos antigos e imundos encostado no canto direito.

Lílian bufou e se sentou no espaço que supôs estar vazio. A estranha sensação que experimentou ao fazê-lo a sobressaltou. Bom, para ser um armário, o lugar em que sentara a fez estar mais alta do que o nível real do chão do tal móvel. Para ser um armário, o lugar em que sentara estava "fofo", ou melhor, cômodo de mais. E definitivamente, para ser o chão de um armário, o lugar em que sentara estava _roliço_ de mais.

O coração de Lílian disparou. Seus olhos se sobressaltaram.

_PERNAS!_

A ruiva levantou-se tão rápido, que sentiu a ponta de seu nariz roçar na madeira do outro canto do armário.

- Tem alguém aí? – Procurou sua varinha no bolso da capa. As mãos tremendo.

Recebeu um gemido como resposta.

- _Lumus!_ Aaaaahhhhhhh!

O susto foi tão grande que, ao recuar, a ruiva tropeçou com os próprios pés, estatelando-se desastrosamente entre as vassouras velhas e mofadas que lá guardavam.

Ela ouviu mais gemidos.

Apanhou a varinha novamente, direcionando-a lentamente para o que vira, segundos atrás. Ela deixou seu queixo cair. Não fora um engano. Ela _realmente_ tinha enxergado bem.

- _Sirius?_

_**--------**_

**N/A:** _E ai foi o primeiro capitulo! Sem muito o que se dizer não? Não julguem a fic, por favor! Odeio primeiros capítulos! Tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda! Por favo,...REVIWS! Preciso saber a opinião de vcs! _

**N/B:** Aaaah! Aplausos por favor!Minha queridissima amiga Cah sempre se supera em todas as fics! Consegue ser emocionante desde o primeiro capitulo!Querida parabéns! E aos leitores, comentem e me desculpe os eventuais erros!

**Próximo Capitulo:**

- _Evans!_

- _Lílian Evans?_

- _Não! Minha avó, Rabicho! – Tiago retrucou._

- _O que tem a Lílian? – Remo indagou._

- _Não a vejo, Aluado – Os amigos se entreolharam – Ela também não está aqui._

**Até mais!!!**


	2. Desaparecidos

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

**Capitulo Dois – Desaparecidos**

--------------------------

**Quinta Feira – 11 de novembro de 1977**

Armário de Vassouras.

- _Sirius?_

O rapaz estava completamente imobilizado por cordas grossas e bem apertadas. Os braços amarrados em suas costas e sua boca amordaçada por um pedaço de pano fibroso e sujo. Seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados, alguns fios cobriam seus olhos, e sua camisa estava rasgada e molhada de suor.

Lílian demorou alguns segundos para assimilar o que via, voltando para a realidade apenas quando o maroto recomeçou a se remexer e a gemer.

- Black! Como...- Ela se ajoelhou a seu lado, conjurando feitiços que fizeram os nós da corda se desfazerem – Quem fez isso com você?

Ela retirou o tecido que lhe amordaçava quando, finalmente, o maroto recuperou os movimentos, livrando-se das cordas.

- Obrigado Evans – Sirius Black se espreguiçou, quase dando um safanão do nariz de Lily ao estender os braços.

- Disponha – Ela estreitou os olhos ao ver o maroto lhe dirigir um daqueles sorrisos "perigosos", que ela conhecia muito bem – Tire esse sorrisinho da cara, Black. Sentar no seu colo foi um _acidente_.

- Ora, eu não reclamei, cara Evans – Ele riu – Pontas vai ficar _louco _da vida quando souber disso.

- Você pode me dizer como veio parar aqui, sim? – Mudar de assunto era _definitivamente_ mais seguro.

- Avery e Mulciber – Sirius respondeu com uma careta, e Lily por um momento pensou que o veria vomitar - Aqueles projetos de trasgo filhos da mãe...

- Brilhante Lílian – Ela resmungou, mais para si mesma do que para Sirius. Cruzou os braços e bufou, sentando-se ao lado do maroto – Caí de quatro na armadilha dos dois.

- Armadilha?

- Ah, o velho truque da monitora responsável, Black – Ela deu de ombros – E como é que _te_ apanharam?

- Bem... Me pegaram desprevenido - Sua voz soou amargurada, e ele começou a remexer o dedo sobre os grãos de terra espalhados pelo chão do armário - Estava nas escadas do saguão esperando Rachel Adams e os desgraçados me apunhalaram pelas costas...Eu até pensei que fosse a Adams com suas brincadeirinhas, mas vi que não, ela não sabe artes das trevas...

Lílian abafou um grito.

- Eles...?

- Oh não! – Sirius apressou-se em dizer, sorrindo ao lembrar-se da cena – Eu dei um belo pontapé nos _inferiores_ do Mulciber...Se é que você me entende.

Lílian abriu a boca para falar, mas dela não saiu mais que uma boa gargalhada.

--- ---

**Sala de aula de Transfiguração.**

- Onde é que ele se meteu? – Tiago realmente estava ficando preocupado.

Que Sirius não aparecesse na aula de Feitiços não o surpreendera, como um bom maroto, ele sabia bem em onde a "empolgação" de um encontro poderia acabar. Mas a aula de Transfiguração já estava para começar, e não haviam tido nenhum sinal de vida do amigo até então.

- O negócio com a Adams deve estar bom! – Pedro remexia sua pluma com os dedos, enquanto se balançava, apoiado nas pernas traseiras da cadeira, repetidamente.

- Acho que não. Olhem – Remo Lupin apontou para a entrada da sala de aula e Tiago e Pedro se voltaram para ver.

Rachel Adams, uma lufa-lufa oriental de cabelos longos e negros, atravessou a porta da sala como um furacão. Tinha no rosto uma mistura de frustração e profunda irritação. Eles viram a garota correr o olhar por toda a extensão de alunos que lá estavam, e ao encontrar os três marotos sentados em uma das primeiras fileiras, jogou os cabelos para trás, empinou o nariz e marchou na mesma direção.

- Ela não parece muito feliz – Pedro desviou o olhar e se encolheu na própria cadeira.

- Onde ele se meteu? – Sem cerimônias, ela puxou uma cadeira com violência e sentou-se ao lado de Tiago, cruzando os braços e as penas – O amigo de vocês! Onde é que ele está?

- Não era pra ele estar com você? – Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas, achando graça na petulância da garota.

- Pois é! – Ela revirou os olhos – Ele não apareceu, Tiago – Ela apontou um dedo para o maroto - Me deixou plantada lá.Esperando todo esse tempo! Feito uma idiota! Simplesmente _não apareceu_! Feito uma idiota!

- Sinto muito – Ele ajeitou os óculos – Vou me responsabilizar em bota-lo de castigo quando ele aparecer.

Remo e Pedro abafaram uma boa gargalhada, mas Rachel Adams pareceu não notar.

Ela mantinha os braços cruzados, com o olhar estreito exclusivamente para o chão, chacoalhando a perna cruzada, violentamente.

- Ei ! – Remo e Pedro se sobressaltaram com a exclamação repentina de Tiago,enquanto copiavam preguiçosamente toda a teoria que professora McGonagall se empenhava em passar no quadro negro.

- Algum problema, Pontas? – Remo perguntou.

Tiago olhava continuamente para o lado,para o outro e para trás,parou, ao ouvir o amigo perguntar.

- Evans!

- Lílian Evans?

- Não! Minha _avó_, Rabicho! – Tiago retrucou.

- O que tem a Lílian? – Remo indagou.

- Não a vejo, Aluado – Os amigos se entreolharam – Ela _também _não está aqui.

--- ---

**Armário de Vassouras.**

- ...Pois eu realmente senti _coisas_ quando senti você sentar em minhas pernas...Digo, que Pontas _jamais_ me ouça dizer isso, Evans, mas...

Lílian revirou os olhos. Já faziam mais de duas horas que estavam ali, e desde então Sirius simplesmente não deixara de falar. No começo até se interessara pelas milhares de historias contadas pelo maroto,sobre as dezenas de detenções das quais ele e Tiago Potter tiveram que passar. Eram realmente divertidas. Mas quando o assunto fora desviado para "Tiago realmente te adora, Evans", a ruiva preferiu não continuar a ouvir.

- Eu sei que você deve se sentir muito cômodo trancado em um armário de vassouras, sabe – Ela o interrompeu – Levando em conta o numero de vezes que você deve ter se escondido por aqui. Mas esse não é _exatamente_ o tipo de ambiente que eu considero aconchegante - Ela viu Sirius rir discretamente -Resumindo, como é que você espera sair daqui?

- Nos encontrarão, Evans.

- Eu realmente espero que sim – Ela foi sincera – Mas digo...Todos estão em aulas agora, e estarão até o final da tarde. Até sentirem nossa falta...Eles têm o castelo inteiro para procurar até lembrarem que existem armários de vassouras aqui em baixo, Black!

- Sim, eu sei – Lílian teve vontade de dar um belo soco na cara do maroto ao vê-lo com aquela impassível tranqüilidade – Tiago vai ficar louco quando souber disso – Ele deu um sorriso esquisito ao parecer imaginar a cena – Mas ele virá, Evans, e garanto que bem rápido.

- _Como_ ele vai saber? – Ela não conseguia entender de onde ele achava tanta graça – Potter não tem super poderes, Black!

- Ah, bem, tem alguns... Nenhuma delas nunca reclamou. – Sirius viu Lily levantar as sobrancelhas, intrigada - Quero dizer...Você poderia acompanha-lo a Hogsmeade um dia desses e descobrir por você mesma, se é que você me entende.

- Ah, não me venha com essa! – Lílian deu-lhe um empurrão no ombro e se reencostou em algumas vassouras, cruzando os braços. Sirius rolou em gargalhadas,ao ver a cara de desconcerto da garota.

- Tiaguinho realmente sabe agradar uma mulher, Evans. Você poderia experimentar e...

- Cale a boca! Num sei como você não _tropeça_ nessa sua língua!

------

**Torre da Grifinória – Dormitório Masculino.**

Os três marotos atiraram as mochilas sobre suas respectivas camas. Tiago correu para o seu malão e o remexeu por alguns segundos até retirar de lá um pedaço de pergaminho bem dobrado, batizado como o Mapa do Maroto.

Sentando-se na cama, Tiago deu um toque de varinha e pronunciou algumas palavras que fizeram o pergaminho se abrir. Remo e Pedro se juntaram a ele.

- Estão vendo? – Perguntou, passando desajeitadamente a mão livre pelos cabelos, já bagunçados naturalmente.

- Olhem – Foi Pedro quem falou – Frank Longbotton e Marieta Sullyvan...Devem estar se atracando.

- Legal. Mas é o S_irius_ quem estamos procurando, Rabicho – Respondeu Tiago com impaciência.

- Olhe, bem aqui – Remo puxou o mapa das mãos do amigo – Sirius Black...No...Armário de Vassouras? Com...

Remo não terminou de interpretar o mapa. Apertou os olhos para certificar-se de que estava realmente enxergando bem.

- Evans? O Sirius e a _Evans_? – Pedro arregalou os olhos – No armário de Vassouras?

Ele e Remo levantaram o olhar, receosos, em direção ao maroto de óculos. Tiago levantou da cama e andou alguns passos até a janela, passando nervosamente uma das mãos sobre os cabelos arrepiados.

- O mapa deve estar errado, Pontas – Pedro considerou, dando cotoveladas continuas em Remo para que ele o apoiasse.

Tiago respirou fundo e voltou-se para os dois amigos sentados em sua cama.

- Sirius jamais faria isso, Tiago – Remo finalmente falou.

O maroto que estava em pé assentiu, em silencio, olhando para um canto do dormitório na espera de alguma boa explicação para o que vira no mapa. Sem dizer nada, Tiago despiu a capa preta do uniforme e a atirou na cama. Afrouxou um pouco o nó da gravata e apressou o passo em direção a porta.

- Aonde você vai?

- Matar aquele cachorro – Tiago deixou o dormitório.

**-----------------------------**

**N/A –** _Segundo Capitulo! Ah gente to tão desanimada? Ta eu sei que inicio de fic não é lá aquelas coisas,mas eu gostaria de pelo menos mais criticas...qualquer coisa! Não custa nada please! Desanima tanto... Bom segundo capitulo já da ´pra ter uma idéia de como vai ser a fic não? O que estão achando? Reviws please!_

_**Rose Samartine**_ – _Espero que este capitulo não tenha ficando confuso também! Continue mandando sua opinião! D_

_**Thaty- **__Espero que tenha gostado do segundo capitulo!_

**No próximo capitulo...**

- _Tiago acha que eu andei dando uns amassos com você, Evans – Sirius interrompeu._

_Lily parou de andar, ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava de maroto a maroto, fazendo um grande esforço para não começar a rir._

- _Ah...Bem... Seu amigo realmente beija bem, Potter._

**Até mais!**

**Beijos!**


	3. Resgatados e Encrencados

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

Capitulo Três – Resgatados e Encrencados 

--------------------------

Quinta Feira – 11 de novembro de 1977

Armário de Vassouras.

- Que horas deve ser agora? – Sirius Black perguntou. Reprimiu um bocejo, há muito, estava sentado, encolhido, naquela mesma posição no canto do armário, entretendo-se com os malabares que fazia com a própria varinha.

Lílian Evans encolheu os ombros. Seu corpo doía, sentado há horas em pernas de índio, apoiando o braço que sustentava sua cabeça em uma das pernas. Estava irritada, entediada e com raiva, e no momento, suas unhas é quem estavam pagando o pacto por isso. Roer fora a única saída terapêutica que encontrara para se entreter.

- Espere só – Ela falou – Quando eu sair daqui, eu realmente espero encontrar a McGonagall antes daqueles sonserinos imundos. Se não, sou capaz de me vingar por conta própria!

- Não querendo me intrometer – Sirius começou a batucar com a varinha – Mas eu teria total prazer em te acompanhar. Outro pontapé daqueles no Mulciber faria bem para minha paz de espírito.

- Sinta-se à vontade.

- Sabe...- Sirius sentiu seu estômago se pronunciar – Eu realmente gostaria de daqui antes do jantar...Espero que Pontas não demore...

- Pontas? – Lily franziu a testa – Você diz Tiago Potter? Como tem _tanta_ certeza que ele virá, Black?

O maroto sorriu, coçando o queixo.

- Ah, ele virá cara Evans – Disse com total firmeza – Vai vir voando quando souber que eu passei a tarde inteira trancado com _você_, em um armário de vassouras.

- Humpf! – Ela revirou os olhos – Acaso vocês competem?Como se eu não soubesse com _quantas_ o seu amigo já não ficou trancado em um..._Você ouviu isso_?

Os dois se silenciaram. Ouviram ruídos ao lado de fora do armário. Entreolhara-se ao perceberem, pela fresta da porta, a luz da sala de armários ser acesa.

Lílian e Sirius se puseram de pé, ouvindo passos se aproximarem. A ruiva encostou a orelha esquerda sobre a superfície de madeira da porta do armário, procurando poder ouvir melhor.

- _Estou ouvindo passos – _Falou – _Estão cada vez mais prox_AAAHHHHHH!

Lílian não chegou a terminar a frase, quando a porta do armário foi aberta, de uma só vez, e a ruiva se viu chegar muito próxima do chão, se não fosse um par de braços desconhecidos que a seguraram a tempo.

- Potter! – Lílian se desvencilhou dos braços do garoto, sentindo seu rosto se ruborizar – Você poderia ter batido na porta, não? Digo...Por pouco eu não quebrei os dentes.

- Oh, desculpe – Ele lhe lançou um olhar irônico – Esqueci meus dotes cavalheiros lá no dormitório.

Lilian se sentiu tentada a sorrir, mas não o fez, sustentou o olhar do maroto e cruzou os braços.

- Dotes cavalheiros? – Levantou as sobrancelhas – Pensei que você não os tivesse, Potter.

Tiago escondeu um sorriso nos lábio e Lilian sentiu-se queimar por dentro com o olhar que este lhe lançou.

- Meu herói! – Sirius forçou a voz para que soasse mais aguda do que o normal, enquanto saia do interior do armário de uma forma muito mais _elegante_ do que Lílian – Eu sabia que você era o meu príncipe encantado, Pontas!

- Adora uma gracinha, né Sirius? – Tiago foi sério, fazendo o amigo revirar os olhos, como se já esperasse essa reação.

- Relaxa, Pontas. Eu posso explicar.

- Eu acho bom.

- Eu e a Evans só batemos um papinho – Moveu a cabeça com desdém.

- Ah sim – Tiago franziu a testa e cruzou os braços – Por que um armário de vassouras é _com certeza_ o lugar mais apropriado.

- Aquelas vassouras velhas até que são bem confortáveis, se quer saber – Sirius coçou o queixo – Mas minhas costas realmente estão doendo e ...

- Sirius!

- Evans! Pode dizer a esse _veado_ como é que viemos parar aqui?

- Ué conte você, oras! – Ela deu de ombros e começou a andar em direção à porta – Eu realmente quero muito sair daqui e...

- Tiago acha que eu andei dando uns amassos com você, Evans – Sirius interrompeu.

Lily parou de andar, ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava de maroto a maroto, fazendo um grande esforço para não começar a rir.

- Ah...Bem... Seu amigo realmente beija bem, Potter.

Tiago deixou seu queixo cair, Sirius arregalou os olhos e Lílian começou a rir.

- Você quer a minha sepultura, é ruiva? – Sirius cruzou os braços.

- Não seja tonto, Potter – Ela sorriu para ele, e se perguntou por quê o fizera – Você e Black é como seis e meia dúzia. Eu ainda tenho juízo, sabe.

Tiago respirou,aliviado,dando uma espiada curiosa para dentro do armário.

- Viemos parar aqui por culpa daqueles idiotas – Ela tomou fôlego – O Avery e o Mulciber, que a propósito, vão se ver comigo assim que eu topar com eles.

------

**Salão comunal da Grifinória.**

- Remo! Remos Lupin! Espere!

Remo girou os calcanhares em direção às vozes que o chamavam. Ele viu Alice Bunch e Marlene McKinnon descerem as escadas a trotes, correndo, e parando ofegantes a sua frente.

Alice estava descabelada, com os óculos tortos na ponta do nariz. Marlene estava estranhamente corada, como se tivesse sido obrigada a ir até ali.

- Eu posso ajudar? – Remo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tiago! Onde ele está, Remo? – Alice perguntou – Ele é monitor. A Lily também é...Ela sumiu, Remo, desde a hora do almoço!

- Ah, Sirius também sumiu – Remo coçou a cabeça, sorrindo fracamente – Tiago foi busca-los!

Alice e Marlene se entreolharam, confusas. Com certeza tinham perdido algo.

- Como é? – Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Sirius e Lílian estavam em um armário de vassouras, juntos, pelo o que eu soube... – Ele encolheu os ombros, sem saber direito como explicar – Tiago foi atrás deles!

Alice soltou uma exclamação, e Marlene arregalou os olhos.

- A Lily? – Marlene indignou-se – Lílian Evans?

Remo assentiu.

- Com Sirius? – Continuou – Sirius Black?

Remo assentiu outra vez.

- A Lily _pirou_, Alice!

------

**Corredor Principal – Primeiro Andar.**

Lilian Evans caminhava ao lado dos dois marotos, sem silencio, enquanto Sirius contava detalhadamente a Tiago como fora parar trancado no armário de vassouras na companhia da ruiva.

- São dois idiotas – Tiago se referia a Avery e a Mulciber – Mas você também sabe ser cruel, Evans.

Lílian levantou o olhar para o maroto, intrigada, enquanto subiam escadas.

- Você beijando o Sirius...Não é uma coisa muito legal de se imaginar.

- Tem razão – Ela lhe lançou um olhar irônico – Seria como imaginar eu beijando _você._

- Não...Isso seria _bastante _agradável – Tiago sorriu ao vê-la revirar os olhos – Inclusive, se você quiser experimentar, Evans, eu poder...

- Poderia tirar a sua corujinha da chuva, Potter.

Sirius começou a rir e Tiago deu-lhe um certeiro safanão na cabeça

- Olha só quem encontramos aqui! – Uma voz fria e conhecida falou.

Tiago, Sirius e Lílian pararam imediatamente assim que cruzaram o corredor. Avery, Mulciber e Severo Snape estavam parados a suas frentes, com sorrisos frios e debochados nos rosto. Snape era o único que parecia desconfortável, seus olhos se fixaram em Lílian assim que a viu, sentia medo.

- Há – Sirius cruzou os braços – Se não são as três _mariazinhas_!

Avery fez menção de avançar no maroto, mas Mulciber segurou seu braço, sorrindo com um ar de superioridade.

- E como vai a galinhazinha e seus dois pintinhos? – Mulciber retrucou.

- _Galinhazinha_ é a senhora sua avó, todo o respeito – Lilian descontou.

Tiago e Sirius riram.

- Por que você não volta para seu mundinho imundo, Evans?

- E porque você não vai para o inferno, Mulciber? – Tiago retrucou.

- Vamos embora – Snape falou, olhando aturdido para Lílian e os demais – Vamos...

- Ta com medinho, ranhosinho? – Sirius provocou – Mamãe ainda não trocou suas fraldas hoje?

Lílian soltou uma exclamação ao ver Avery retirar sua varinha do bolso das vestes em um movimento brusco.

- Ricktusemp...

- _Expelliarmus!_

Foi Tiago quem desarmou o sonserino. A essa altura todos já apunhalavam suas varinhas, atentos a qualquer movimento perigoso de seus adversários.

- Adora bancar o herói, não Potter? – Mulciber falou.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

- _Confringo!_

- _Impedimenta!_

Lílian viu uma explosão de raios e sentiu-se ser puxada para trás. Ela e Tiago caíram no chão, e viram que o mesmo acontecera com Mulciber na direção oposta. Sirius e Snape agora duelavam.

Lily se levantou o mais rápido que pôde,a tempo de ver Avery correr para apanhar sua varinha,atirada em um canto próxima a parede.

- _Tarantallegra!_

A trinta centímetros de apanhar a varinha, Lílian fez com que o rapaz tropeçasse e caísse de bunda no chão, enquanto suas pernas dançavam e se chacoalhavam involuntariamente.

- Boa Evans! – Sirius gargalhou, desviando por pouco de um feitiço lançado por Severo Snape, a suas costas.

Tiago e Mulciber já tinham voltado a duelar. Lílian correu até Avery, o garoto fazia esforços inúteis para voltar a se levantar enquanto suas pernas continuavam inquietas, ele se arrastava no chão, na tentativa persistente de apanhar sua varinha.

- Isso aqui fica comigo – Lílian apanhou a varinha no chão, recebendo um olhar raivoso do sonserino.

- Sua sangue-ruim imunda!

Lílian sentiu suas entranhas se contorcerem. Se agachou de frente ao sonserino e o olhou nos olhos.

PAF!

- Isso... – Disse após dar uma bela bofetada na cara do rapaz, que o fez gemer de dor – É para você aprender a dobrar sua língua, seu imbecil!

PAF!

- E isso... – Repetiu o ato – É para _nunca mais_ você e seus amiguinhos se atreverem a trancar alguém em um armário de vassouras!

Ouve mais um estrondo de raios, e antes que Lily pudesse olhar para o lado,sentiu seu corpo ser apertado contra o chão por um corpo masculino muito mais forte que o dela.

- Potter! – Sua voz saiu sufocada.

Tiago rolou para o lado,saindo de cima da garota, e ela pôde ver que Mulciber também estava no chão ,ao lado de Snape e Sirius que ainda duelavam.

- Me desculpe – Tiago ajudou a ruiva a se levantar, sua voz estava ofegante,mas mesmo assim sorria – Da próxima vez eu tento cair exatamente no _chão _para não te perturbar.

Lílian revirou os olhos ao perceber o tom irônico do rapaz.

- MAS O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Os seis alunos se paralisaram, girando os calcanhares para ver a professora McGonagall e Argo Filch atravessarem o corredor em suas direção.

- Eu não disse, professora! Eu não disse! – Filch falou, um sorriso amarelo e mal

intencionado em seu rosto – Alunos duelando em pleno corredor! _Duelando_, professora!

- Ora, eu _sei_ o que eles estavam fazendo, Filch! – McGonagall retrucou em tom autoritário – Vocês podem fazer o favor de se explicar, sim?

- Não falaremos nada sem a presença do diretor de nossa casa, professora! – Mulciber falou, estava descabelado e suas calças lhe escorregavam pelas pernas.

Pelo que Lily pode perceber, Tiago lhe havia lançado algum feitiço para retirar os fechos da roupa.

- Queremos falar com Slughorn! – Avery concordou, atirado no chão, suas pernas ainda tarantallegravam descontroladamente.

- Isso não vai salva-los do que ví acontecer aqui! – A professora respondeu, parecendo ofendida – Cinqüenta pontos serão descontados a cada um por este delito!

Lily deixou seu queixo cair. Olhou para Tiago e Sirius, os dois já pareciam estar mais do que acostumados com a situação. Tiago tinha os braços cruzados, encostado na parede, achando graça nas pernas dançantes de Avery, enquanto Sirius bocejava, coçando descontraído a barba mal feita do rosto.

- Argo vá chamar Slughorn – McGonagall decidiu – E vocês três!– Ela apontou para os três grifinórios – Me acompanhem, fazendo o favor.

Lílian recebeu um ultimo olhar severo da professora antes de começar a segui-la. Conhecia aquele olhar.

Estava encrencada.

----------------------------

**N/A : **_E ai foi o terceiro capitulo! Ah agora estou beeem mais contente, vi que a partir do segundo capitulo a fic teve uma aceitação melhor. Escrevi com TANTO cuidado, esperando realmente que vocês gostem, e que minha historia estê a altura do que Lily e os marotos realmente foram. Mas chega de falar, tem muuuita coisa para acontecer ainda. Pretendo fazer um pós –hogwarts, mas vou falar disso mais para frente!_

**Flavinha Greeneye : **_Flavinha o seu comentário foi uma luz na minha vida! Eu estava realmente pensando em parar de postar quando recebi, e li, a sua reviw! Eu realmente não sabia do dispositivo que bloqueia reviws anônimas, e graças a você eu já o desativei! XD Eu realmente espero ser fiel à descrição que J.K.Rowling fez sobre Lily e os quatro marotos,porque sei o quanto esses personagens foram distorcidos por aí. Enfim, muito obrigada a essa grande força que você me deu, e definitivamente eu espero tê-la e agrada-la como leitora até o final da fic! Bom,é isso! D Mil Beijoss!_

**Rose Anne Samartinne : **_Queridaaaa muito obrigada pela reviw! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e espero também que tenha gostado deste capitulo! Seu pedido será atendido, pode deixar que o Remo (tb AMO ele) ainda vai ter o seu merecido destaque na história! Sirius, Tiago e Remo são TUDO, não? Hahaha! Obrigada mais uma vez pela reviw! Beijão!!_

**Ness Black: **_Oláaa! __Sim,se tem uma coisa que a Lily definitivamente é nessa fic é _atrevida_!hahaha! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando,ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer! Muitooo obrigado pela reviw! Bjaooooo!_

**Kacau Chocolate : **_Oieeeee! Espero que tenha gostado de como Lily e Sirius se saíram para explicar ao Tiago o que realmente aconteceu! XD O difícil é alguém abalar a amizade desses dois né? É a Lily que é atrevida de mais! Hahahah! Espero que esteja gostando! Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda! Beijoooo!_

Gente continuem mandando suas opiniões, por favor! São muito importantes para mim!

**No próximo capitulo...**

- _Espera! – Ele interrompeu fazendo Lily abrir a boca, mas voltar a fecha-la – Você não vai a Hogsmeade comigo amanha, para cumprir uma detenção..._

- _Sim, mas..._

- _Com Tiago Potter? _

- _E Sirius Black – Lily acrescentou – Qual o problema, Zac?_

**Até a próxima!**

**Beijos!**


	4. Zachary Macmillan

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

Capitulo Quatro – Zachary Macmillan 

--------------------------

Sexta Feira – 12 de novembro de 1977 

Torre da Grifinória – Dormitório Feminino

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi – Lílian revirou os olhos. Era a terceira vez que ouvia Marlene falar isso naquela manhã.

Elas e Alice estavam sentadas juntas na cama de Lily, ainda de pijama, ansiosas em saber o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

- Avery e Mulciber prenderam você dentro de um armário de vassouras – Marlene repetiu – Com _Sirius Black._

- Aham.

- Depois quem tirou você de lá...

- Aham...

- Foi _Tiago Potter._

- Aham – Lílian bocejou -...Que foi?

- Evans! – Marlene deu um soco espontâneo no colchão, que por pouco, não fez Alice cair da cama ao tentar desviar – Meu deus, quem não gostaria de passar uma tarde _inteira_ em uma armário com Sirius Black e ainda de quebra ser resgatada por Tiago Potter?!

- _Você _mesma já se enfiou em um armário com o Black que eu sei muito bem, Marlene – Alice falou.

- Isso foi no quinto ano... E ninguém falou com você Alice – Marlene cruzou os braços.

- Recapitulando Lily... – Alice ajeitou os óculos, ignorando o comentário de

Marlene – Depois vocês encontraram Avery, Snape e Mulciber no corredor, e começou a briga...

- É – Lily deu de ombros – Eu dei umas duas boas bofetadas no Avery...

- Eu _realmente_ gostaria de ter visto! – Marlene riu.

- Só que a McGonagall pegou vocês – Alice continuou.

- Nem me lembre...- Lily meneou a cabeça.

- E você pegou uma _detenção..._Com Sirius Black e Tiago Potter...No sábado?

- É, foi isso.

- E Hogsmeade? – Marlene se sobressaltou.

- Não vou, Lene – Lily se levantou – Vou ter que cumprir a detenção...

- Ah, com Sirius Black e Tiago Potter – Marlene fingiu frustração – Que _chato_, não Lily?

------

**Sala de aula de Slughorn – Aula de Poções**

- Estou lhe dizendo, o Niem de Poções vai ser o meu fim...- Marlene comentava assim que o professor encerrara a aula – Matéria inútil dos infernos...

- Você só tem que se organizar – Lílian jogou a mochila nas costas – E tratar de seguir a receita...Onde já se viu jogar _Losna_ em uma poção limpa-ferida?

- Foi intuição, oras – A morena se justificou – Slughorn não vive falando que temos que ter intuição para fazer poções?E a propósito, vive babando ovo encima de _você_ por causa disso! _Você_ e a sua maldita intuição certeira!

- Intuição? Foi um belo de um _chute_, isso sim! – Lilian riu – Não se pode simplesmente chutar um ingrediente, Lene...

- Ah sim – Marlene fechou a cara – É muito fácil dizer isso...Quando o professor de poções só falta te pedir em casamento...

- Vá catar abóboras, Marlene!

- Lily você já abriu o convite? – Alice falou,enquanto as três saiam da sala para o corredor ,desviando da aglomeração de alunos.

Lílian olhou para as próprias mãos onde segurava um envelope fino, púrpura e brilhante. Ela, Alice e mais alguns quantos alunos escolhidos a dedo haviam recebido um daquele durante a aula de poções.

Marlene leu as letras do envelope, em voz alta, por cima do ombro de Lily.

- _Festa Particular...Clube do Slughe_ – Falou – _Comemoração para o inicio do campeonato de quadribol de 1977..._Blá, blá, blá...Esse cara comemora até a _cagadinha_ que ele dá no banheiro...

- Marlene! – Lílian e Alice reprimiram em coro.

- Você está é com inveja por que não foi convidada! – Alice declarou.

- E se estiver? – A morena jogou os cabelos para trás,fazendo Alice erguer as sobrancelhas.

- Dia 19 de novembro...E podemos levar um acompanhante...- Lily agora lia o interior do convite – Não se preocupe, Lene, alguém vai te convidar...

- O que? Lily! Eu pensei que _você_ ia me convidar!

- Eu?

- Ora, a Alice vai querer ir atrás do Longbotton!

- Psiiiiiiu! – Alice quase avançou na amiga para que ela se calasse, olhando para os lados, esperando que ninguém a tivesse ouvido.

- E você não está pensando em ir com o Macmillan, está? – Marlene continuou, não dando atenção a Alice.

- Bem, eu...Bom, se supõe que as pessoas vão em casais não? – Lilian se sentia encabulada.

- Lily, se você fosse com Tiago Potter, ou Sirius Black eu juro que não me incomodaria...- Marlene declarou – Mas o Macmillan? Você esta me trocando por _ele_ e...

- É isso! – Lily se sobressaltou.

- O que? – Marlene e Alice indagaram, em coro.

- Vou dizer a Remo Lupin que te convide!

- O que? Lily, NÃO!

------

**Jardim de Hogwarts – Beira do lago.**

- Lily! Achei que você não vinha mais!

- Desculpe, acabei de terminar minha ronda, vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Não importa.

Zachary Macmillan se aproximou, segurando com carinho o rosto da ruiva e a cumprimentando-a com um beijo. Era um rapaz da Lufa-Lufa, alto, cabelos raspados, negros, iguais aos olhos. Tinha o nariz arredondado, coberto de sardas e lábios grossos e rosados. Alem de ser goleiro do time de sua casa, Macmillan seria uns dos mais populares se não fosse pela existência de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter.

- Estava com saudades – Ele comentou, segurando a mão da ruiva e puxando-a para que se sentasse junto a ele.

- Eu também – Ela sorriu, abraçando-se a ele – E tenho um convite para te fazer!

- É mesmo? Que tipo de convite?

- Bem...- Lily se ajeitou na grama de modo que pudesse ficar de frente ao rapaz – Slughorn vai dar uma festa em homenagem ao inicio do campeonato de quadribol desde ano, na próxima sexta e...Você sabe...É permitido levar um acompanhante...

- Hum...Lily...Você sabe que não gosto muito dessas festas...

- Porque?

- Tem muita gente!

- Gente? Zac foi em uma dessas festas que nós nos conhecemos! – Lily insistiu.

- Exatamente. Eu já te conheci – Zac a olhou e sorriu – Não precisamos mais destas festas, Lily...Podemos fazer outras coisas juntos...Como ir a amanha a Hogsmeade, por exemplo.

- Ah, era sobre isso também que eu queria conversar – Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, e passou a contemplar o outro lado do lago.

- O que foi? – Zac começou a acariciar as mechas ruivas de Lily,enquanto sentiam um vento suave roçar suas peles.

- Não vou poder ir a Hogsmeade amanha...Vou ter que cumprir uma detenção.

- _Detenção_? _Você_, Lily? Você é monitora!

Lily explicou sem detalhes o que tinha acontecido para que ela fosse detida em pleno sábado de Hogsmeade, mas Macmillan parecia ter deixado de ouvir desde que a ruiva mencionara os nomes de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter.

- Espera! – Ele interrompeu fazendo Lily abrir a boca, mas voltar a fecha-la – Você não vai a Hogsmeade comigo amanha, para cumprir uma detenção...

- Sim, mas...

- Com Tiago Potter?

- E Sirius Black – Lily acrescentou – Qual o problema, Zac?

O rapaz parecia nitidamente perturbado com a idéia de ser acidentalmente "trocado" por Tiago Potter, em uma detenção. Ele olhou para a ruiva, que o observava de braços cruzados, e se limitou em sorrir, falsamente.

- Nenhum Lily – Ele selou os lábios da garota – Nenhum...Mas eu ficarei aqui com você amanha, ok?

- O que?

- Claro. Não seria ótimo? Posso te fazer companhia e...

- Não! – Lilian o olhou, indignada – Você não quer me fazer companhia. Você está com ciúmes de Potter, por isso quer ficar aqui! Eu não preciso de guarda costas, Zac!

- Não é bem assim Lily, escute...

Mas a ruiva se levantou, ajeitou as vestes e o olhou.

- Não é a primeira vez que você age assim, Zac, e você sabe que eu não gosto! – Ela esclareceu.

- Lily eu...

- Pense no convite para a festa, Zac, e quando você realmente confiar em mim nós voltamos a conversar!

Lílian jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás e começou a se afastar da beira do lago, de volta a entrada do castelo.

- Lily! Lily me desculpe,ok? Se você quiser, eu fico, mas nós nos encontramos depois da detenção, o que acha? LILY! – O rapaz continuou a chamá-la.

Mas Lilian preferiu não ouvir.

------

**Salão comunal da Grifinória.**

Lily atravessou o retrato da senhora gorda como um furacão, sem olhar sequer por onde passava. Não era a primeira vez que Zac agia assim, e Lily sempre o reprimia pelas tentativas de querer prende-la. Eles sequer namoravam, apenas saiam a aproximadamente um mês.

A ruiva se sentou em uma das poltronas próximas a janela, e começou a observar, distraidamente o jardim anoitecido do lado de fora. Teve a distancia sensação de ter ouvido seu nome, mais de uma vez, mas não se preocupou em verificar.

- Lilian! – A ruiva se sobressaltou, olhando para cima e reconhecendo o rosto que lhe encarava, de braços cruzados, a camisa entreaberta, enquanto segurava uma pilha de pergaminhos escritos frente e verso – Pode voltar ao planeta, ruiva?

- P-Potter...Eu não te vi chegar – Ela coçou os olhos. Sentia sono.

Tiago sorriu e se ajoelhou frente a ela, estendendo-lhe os pergaminhos que tinha na mão.

- Já terminei os relatórios – Ele falou – Falta você escrever a sua parte antes de entrega-los a McGonagall.

Lily assentiu e apanhou os pergaminhos. Sentia-se estranhamente incomoda com a proximidade do rapaz. Seu perfume a perturbava e o calor de suas mãos, que sentiu ao apanhar os pergaminhos, a fez estremecer.

- Eu vou ver se termino hoje – Ela assentiu, procurando manter o olhar fixo nos relatórios – Temos que entregar até domingo, não é?

- É, mas hoje eu acho melhor você procurar dormir – Lilian o olhou e o viu sorrir fracamente – Pelo jeito você está com sono, e amanha temos detenção.

- Por isso mesmo. Não vou conseguir terminar amanha – Tiago observou ela colocar uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, e controlou o ímpeto de toca-la.

- Eu termino pra você – Ele ofereceu.

- Claro que não.

- Porque não? Você está cansada e eu não.Posso faze-lo.

- Não, essa é minha responsabilidade.

- Então você me acha irresponsável? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e a viu reprimir um sorriso.

- Bem, quer minha opinião sincera?

- Não.

Lilian riu. Tiago sorriu, observando-a carinhosamente.

- E então? Vai me deixar fazer?

- Não – Ela se levantou da poltrona ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago se ergueu.

A distancia entre os dois corpos era mínima, mas nenhum fez menção de se afastar.

- Prometo que não vou babar nos relatórios, ok? – Ela continuou, quase que em um sussurro.

- Eu espero, ruiva. Perdi minha tarde deles.

Lilian sorriu, sentindo com temor o perfume inebriante do maroto agora com muito mais intensidade, pela mínima distancia em que estavam. Lily já ia começar a andar, mas Tiago a segurou pelo braço.

- Espera – Se possível, ele a trouxe para mais perto do que antes, apenas um pomo de ouro caberia entre eles - Eu...Tem outra coisa.

Lilian deu um passo para trás, procurando a própria segurança, e lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pois não? – Falou.

Tiago sorriu, passando instintivamente a mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu ficaria muito feliz se _você_ viesse comigo ao baile do Slughorn na próxima sexta. Mas antes que você me responda um belo "não" – Ele acrescentou ao vê-la abrir a boca para responder – Saiba que eu não faço isso para te provocar...Eu só gostaria realmente de saber se há uma possibilidade de um dia você aceitar.

Lily o olhou, desarmada. Talvez pela seriedade da qual ele lhe falava, já que sempre fazia seus demais pedidos parecerem uma piada. Ela realmente sentira o ímpeto de dizer "sim", ainda mais quando o perfume forte do rapaz a embriagava daquela forma. Mas voltou a realidade quando o viu bagunçar os cabelos como costumava fazer. Não. Ele continuava sendo Tiago Potter.

- Eu não posso – Falou, finalmente – Eu já...Bem...Eu já tenho um par – Completou, sem ter certeza da veracidade da ultima afirmação.

- O Macmillan? – Tiago revirou os olhos, como se já esperasse aquela resposta.

- É...Ele. – Lilian tentou usar a maior firmeza que aquela resposta lhe permitia.

- Mas... – Tiago olhou para baixo, parecia irritado – Você pode me dizer o que viu nele? – O maroto deu um passo à frente ao perguntar, e ele e Lilian voltaram à mesma distancia perigosa de antes.

- Eu não...Por que isso te interessa, Potter?

- Por que _você_ me interessa.

Lilian o olhou, intrigada. Não esperava aquela resposta. Os dois sustentaram o olhar por alguns instantes. Lily sentiu-se atraída pelo olhar, pelo perfume e pela proximidade. Sempre sentira atração pelo rapaz – da qual sempre considerou insignificante – mas nunca fora tão forte como estava sendo naquele momento.

- Chame outra pessoa para ir com você – Lilian respondeu, procurando olhar para o lado – Aposto que metade do castelo se candidata.

- Você não entende, não é? – Ele a olhou, frustrado.

- Eu prefiro não entender – Essa fora a resposta mais sincera que Lilian poderia ter lhe dado. O encarou por ultima vez – Boa noite, Potter.

A ruiva subiu as escadas para o dormitório, sem olhar para trás.

------------------------------------

**N/A : **_Pra quem lembra de Ernesto Macmillan – aluno da Lufa–Lufa e membro da AD – vai saber liga-lo ao Zachary Macmillan. O Zac foi eu quem inventei, e é como se ele fosse o pai do Ernesto. Queria algum namorado para a Lily que fosse ligado ao livro, então, espero que tenham gostado dele. Ou não! Hauahauah Somos muito mais Tiago Potter, não? Eu sou! XD Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!_

**katec.kay : **Obrigadaa! XD Continue acompanhando sim! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.Beijos!

**Yuufu : **_Quem não gosta do Sirius,não? Hahaha uma figura! Bem, quanto ao ship Remo/Marlene,sim,não é comum...Mas muita coisa pode acontecer ainda! XD E não se preocupe, o Remo ainda vai ter o espaço que ele merece na historia! Adoro ele! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! E espero que goste deste capitulo! Tem muita coisa pra aocntecer ainda! Beijos!_

**Fer : **_Queridaaaa,que bom que está gostando! Fico mtoooo feliz! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijão!!! XD_

**Mary M Evans : **_Vou tomar mais cuidado sim! Daqui pra frente os capítulos vão mudar um pouco e eu espero que vc goste! Continue lendo sim! XD vou gostar de saber sua opinião! Beijos!_

**sassah potter : **_Ai que bom que gostouuuu!! Fico mto mto feliz! O duelo foi legal mesmo, e vão ter muitos pela frente ainda hauaha! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!_

**Flavinha Greeneye : **_Ahhhh sempre fico feliz com as suas reviws! Que bom que esta gostando,de vdd! Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo tb! Não vou deixar de postar não,pode deixar! XD E espero que a fic alcance suas expectativas! Mtooo obrigadaa pela reviw! Beijosss!_

**Ness Black : **_Esse capitulo deve ter respondido sua pergunta! Hahahah Espero que esteja gostando! Beijos!_

**Tassia Black : **_Liiiiinda você! Mto obrigada e fico feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Fique tranqüila,o máximo de intervalo que faço entre um cap. e outro é de uma semana,não mais que isso. Tb odeio demoras! XD Beijoooooos!_

**Lari: **_A minha beta preferidaaaaaa! Lari maginaa,sou eu que devia me desculpar por ter postado sem te avisar! Que bom que está gostando! Fiquei muito feliz! Pode ter certeza que o capitulo cinco vc vai ler antes de todo mundo! Hahaha Beijooo lindaa!_

**Fezinha Evans : **_Sim!! Escrevi esses capítulos me imaginando no lugar da Lily! Que tentação! Hauahaua fico feliz que esteja gostando! E espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijosss! D_

**No próximo capitulo...**

- _Não é a minha primeira detenção – Ela mexeu os ombros – Não podem nos mandar fazer nada de perigoso, podem?_

- _Bom, eu e Tiago já tivemos que ficar algumas horas pendurados em cordas pelos polegares. Não foi muito agradável._

_Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando seu queixo cair. Ele tinha que estar brincando._

**Até mais!**

**Beijos!**


	5. Ouriços e Um Començal

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

**Capitulo Cinco – Ouriços e um Comensal **

-------------------------- Sábado – 13 de novembro de 1997 

Saguão de entrada de Hogwarts.

- Olha, eu prometo que vou te trazer muitos sapos de chocolate , Ok? – Marlene abraçou Lilian com força, enquanto todos os alunos aguardavam a saída para Hogsmeade.

- Obrigada – Lily sorriu – Mas eu vou ficar bem, Lene!

- Ta bom, então sapos de chocolate _e_ feijõesinhos de todos os sabores – A morena acrescentou.

- Sim, Lene, traremos a Dedosdemel inteirinha para Lily, mas McGongall já está nos chamando – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Você nunca teve pressa! – Marlene retrucou – Só porque o Frank ta lá na frente, né?

Alice não respondeu, mas corou, e para suas amigas aquilo já valia como resposta.

- Divirtam-se! – Lily desejou, recebendo um ultimo abraço de despedida de Alice.

- Boa sorte na detenção, Lily! – Alice deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e ela e Marlene se dirigiram para a aglomeração de alunos, que agora faziam tumulto pra deixar o saguão.

Lílian saiu para o jardim, pensando em dar uma volta pelo castelo enquanto não chegava a hora da detenção. Era estranho ver o castelo tão vazio.Apenas alguns poucos alunos haviam permanecido: Os detidos, como Lilian, e os de segundo e primeiro ano que ainda não tinham idade suficiente.

A ruiva se sentou debaixo de uma arvore, de onde poderia ver do alto toda a extensão do castelo. Suspirou, sentido seu cabelo se esvoaçar pelo vento e tendo a repentina sensação de estar sendo observada. Ela olhou para os lados, alarmada, mas não viu ninguém.

- Lilian! – A ruiva sentiu seu coração se sobressaltar e olhou por cima do ombro,em direção à voz que a chamara.

Um garoto comprido e muito magro de pele pálida, nariz comprido e cabelos negros escorridos, corria em sua direção desajeitadamente.Por vezes, tropeçando na barra mal feita da própria capa.

Lilian se levantou ao reconhecer a silhueta de Severo Snape.

- Era você que estava me seguindo não é? – Ela deduziu, ajeitando a capa sobre o corpo – Sabe eu não gosto quando você faz isso...E não diga que não! – Acrescentou ao ver que o garoto pretendia contestar – Eu _vejo _você me seguindo nas minhas rondas de monitora.

- Eu preciso falar com você, Lílian –Snape parou, ofegante, frente à ruiva.

- Eu realmente espero que seja por um bom motivo – Lílian lhe deu as costas e recomeçou a andar de volta ao castelo.

- É sobre aquele dia, no corredor...Eu não queria! Você tem que me ouvir! Disse a eles para irmos embora, mas eles não me ouviram! – O sonserino se justificou, ao encalço de Lily – Não queria que você fosse detida, não _você_!

- Acaso ficou sabendo da brincadeirinha dos seus amiguinhos? – Lilian indagou, enquanto atravessava a porta do saguão de entrada – Avery e Mulciber me trancaram no armário...A mim e a Sirius Black!

- Eu disse a eles que não fizessem nada com você Lílian, eu disse, mas eles não me ouviram e...

- Não me interessa, Severo – Lílian parou de andar quando chegaram ao saguão de entrada, colocando-se de frente ao garoto – Comigo ou com quem quer que seja, isso não é coisa que se faça! Você sabia que Mulciber tentou usar Artes das Trevas contra o Black?

- Ele me disse, mas...- Snape parecia constrangido – Mas Black lhe deu um chute! Tive que levar Mulciber à enfermaria e...Que foi?

Snape parou de falar ao notar o olhar indignado que Lílian lê lançava.

- Ele te contou – A voz de Lílian saiu muito baixa – Ele te contou e você o levou a _enfermaria_? Em vez de ir me tirar de lá?

Snape pareceu perder o mínimo de cor que lhe restava em seu rosto.

- Não eu...Eu...Eles não me deixariam...Eu...

- Não te deixariam? – Lilian recomeçou a andar – A cada dia que passa eu te desprezo mais, Severo.

- Lílian me desculpe, me desculpe! Eu não...

- Eu estou cansada de te desculpar pelas besteiras que você faz! – Ela se desvencilhou da mão do rapaz quando este fez menção de toca-la – Você está se tornando um _perfeito _comensal da morte! Igualsinho a todos esses seus amigos! Desculpe-me, mas eu _não_ vou fingir que não percebo.

- Eu não...Lílian! Eu não sou como eles! Não sou! Lílian...Eu não queria que eles fizessem isso com você...Potter e os amiguinhos deles fazem coisas piores

- Pare de justificar os seus erros com os de Tiago Potter! Qual é, Severo? – Lílian parou novamente de andar, os olhos estreitos e as bochechas coradas – Para a sua informação, foi Tiago Potter quem tirou Black e eu daquele armário! Coisa que _você_ não teve coragem de fazer!

As palavras de Lílian pareceu atingirem Snape como um tapa na cara. O rapaz parecia demasiadamente enfurecido, confuso, amargurado.

- Eles não são o que você pensa Lilian – Falou – _Não são_!São uns animais...E eu vou te provar. _Vou_. Apenas me espere.

O sonserino lhe dirigiu um ultimo olhar entristecido e lhe deu as costas, desaparecendo ao cruzar o corredor.

------

**Entrada do salão comunal.**

Lílian chegou ao local determinado pela professora McGonagall pontualmente. Tiago Potter e Sirius Black já estavam lá, encostados na parede, conversando, mas cessaram o assunto quando Lily se aproximou.

- Bom dia – Tiago sorriu, passando inconscientemente a mão pelos cabelos. Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Oi – Lily sorriu fracamente, olhando para os lados na esperança de ver algum professor por lá – A professora McGonagall não...?

- Não chegou ainda.

Lily franziu o cenho e começou a mexer displicentemente em uma mecha do cabelo, olhando distraidamente para o interior do salão comunal, agora vazio. Tiago não tirou os olhos da ruiva desde que a viu chegar, algo nela o encantava toda vez que estavam próximos, e segundo Sirius, aquilo era _preocupante_.

- Preparada pra dar duro, Evans? – Foi Sirius quem falou.

- Não é a minha primeira detenção – Ela mexeu os ombros – Não podem nos mandar fazer nada de perigoso, podem?

- Bom, eu e Tiago já tivemos que ficar algumas horas pendurados em cordas pelos polegares. Não foi muito agradável.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando seu queixo cair. Ele tinha que estar brincando.

- Sirius está brincando – Tiago riu, dando um tapa nas costas do amigo – Avery, Snape e Mulciber vão limpar a sala de troféus...Provavelmente vamos ter que fazer algo do estilo.

- Hum...Tomara – Ela desejou.

Mas Tiago estava errado.

- Vocês três! – Tiago, Sirius e Lilian viraram seus rostos e viram o zelador,Filch,se aproximar a passos arrastados,carregando sua gata Madame Nora em seus braços – Professora McGonagall me deu ordens de leva-los...Vamos!

Os três obedeceram e seguiram o zelador castelo a fora. Lílian olhou, curiosa,para os dois marotos ao seu lado,e pelo o que viu,os dois já haviam percebido do que se tratava.

- Para onde vamos? – Resolveu perguntar.

- Hagrid – Tiago respondeu, confiante, enquanto desciam pelo gramado.

- Hagrid? Como você sabe?

- Olhe você mesmo!

O maroto sinalou com a cabeça e Lily o seguiu. Estavam realmente caminhando em direção a cabana do guarda-caças, e agora Filch acenava com o braço para o meio – gigante que esperava ao lado de fora. Lílian sorriu enquanto se aproximavam. Estava feliz em rever o amigo.

- Aqui estão eles, Hagrid! – Filch falou quando pararam em frente à cabana – Trate de castiga-los como se deve.

- Ah vou dar-lhes trabalho, Filch, acredite – O guarda-caças se virou, lançando uma piscada amistosa para Lily, Tiago e Sirius que sorriram de volta.

- Qual vai ser a de hoje, Hagrid? – Sirius perguntou, assim que Filch tomou caminho de volta para o castelo.

- Ouriços – Hagrid entusiasmou-se, enquanto jogava um saco de linho grosso e sujo sobre as costas – O professor Kattleburn me pediu alguns deles para sua aula com os alunos do terceiro ano. Vamos busca-los.

Hagrid sinalou com a mão e os três grifinórios começaram a segui-lo rumo ao interior da floresta.

- Simples. Não se compara ao que já fizemos não é Tiago? – O meio gigante riu, animado.

- Nunca vou esquecer o dia dos hipogrifos, Hagrid – Tiago sorriu – Não queria ter voltado ao castelo aquele dia.

- Ah, sim! Incrível! Passamos uns bons bocados com eles, ah sim!

- Então vocês costumam sair por ai juntos? – Lily indagou, sentindo seus cabelos esvoaçarem com o vendo que batia entre as arvores.

- Temos histórias para contar, Lily!Muitas! – Hagrid orgulhou-se – Confesso que fico feliz quando Tiago e Sirius aprontam alguma e vêem cumpri detenções comigo. Nos divertimos um bocado! ...A propósito, o que vocês fizeram desta vez?

- Aqueles sonserinos inúteis – Sirius respondeu com desdém – Você sabe...Discutimos a relação em pleno corredor.

Tiago e Lilian riram. Hagrid não demonstrou surpresa, mas olhou intrigado para a ruiva.

- E você estava no meio, Lily? – Ele indagou, sorrindo – No meio dos marmanjos? Ah, eles iriam ver se fizessem algo a você, Lily, iriam se arrepender...

- Não fizeram nada, Hagrid – Lily sorriu parta o gigante – Eles só tentam me ofender, mas não ligo.

- Lílian se saiu melhor que Sirius e eu juntos, Hagrid – Foi Tiago quem falou – Deu uns belos tapas na cara do Avery.

O olhar de Lilian e Tiago se cruzaram enquanto o guarda-caças ria e soltavas elogios diversos à ruiva.

- Como é que você viu? – Lilian perguntou ao ombro do maroto enquanto Sirius contava a Hagrid como tudo tinha começado.

- Vi o que? – Tiago a olhou.

- Avery e eu! Você e o Mulciber estavam bem ocupados, pelo o que eu percebi.

- Não tirei os olhos de você desde que vi eles segurando as varinhas - Tiago foi sincero, olhando-a com firmeza – com medo de que te fizessem algo... – Acrescentou.

Lilian levantou o olhar para o rapaz com tanta rapidez que quase tropeçou em alguns galhos que havia no meio do caminho. Ela sentiu seu coração pulsar ao ouvi-lo falar, e seu corpo formigar, ao receber o olhar que ele lhe lançava.

- Você acha que eu não sei me defender? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, procurando desconversar.

- Não – Tiago sorriu, sensurando-a – Você sabe. E bem. Mas eles sabem atacar tão bem quanto.

- Ah olhem, bem aqui! – Os dois olharam para frente e viram Hagrid apontar para as raízes de algumas arvores próximas de onde estava.

Os três alunos se aproximaram e olharam para os próprios pés. Ao pé de cada árvore haviam vários buracos e montes de terras de onde entravam e saiam pequenos bichos semelhantes a ratos, um pouco mais arredondados e com a pele completamente recoberta de espinhos bem afiados que – haviam aprendido no terceiro ano – poderiam queimar gravemente a pele humana quando tocados.

- Não são bonitinhos?

Sirius, Tiago e Lilian riram. Sabiam da adoração do guarda-caças por todos e quaisquer tipos de animais. Só quando olhou para trás que Lily percebeu até onde haviam chegado. Estavam consideravelmente distante do castelo, o céu estava até um pouco mais escuro que o normal, e fazia frio.

- Bem, vamos apanhar alguns deles!

Hagrid jogou o saco que levava nas costas no chão e apanhou dele um galho comprido e torto do qual usou para começar a remexer nos ouriços. Os três alunos se espalharam entre as arvores para ajudar.

Lily fazia seu trabalho em silencio, às vezes quase duelando com algum ouriço que insistia em escapar, mas até que estava se saindo bem na caça. Sirius e Hagrid conversavam entretidos algumas arvores atrás da sua, e Lily constantemente sentia-se ser observada por Tiago, que caçava seus ouriços muito próximo de onde ela estava.

A ruiva se agachou na tentativa frustrada de apanhar um ouriço, que insistia em escapar desesperadamente para um buraco de terra um pouco mais distante. Ao faze-lo, Lilian perdeu o equilíbrio e se firmou no chão com uma das mãos,roçando acidentalmente em outro ouriço que passava sorrateiramente entre suas pernas.

- Ai!

- Lilian? – Ela ouviu Tiago Potter perguntar do lugar em que estava.

Lilian se ergueu, olhando para a ponta do dedo indicador que adquiria agora uma cor tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, e ardia incessantemente.

- Encostei em um deles – Ela respondeu, agora com o dedo queimado na boca na esperança que sua saliva amenizasse a dor.

Tiago jogou o ouriço que recém capturara dentro do saco e se aproximou.

- Deixa eu ver – Ele pediu.

Lilian o olhou receosa, mas estendeu o dedo machucado para o maroto. Ele segurou sua mão e examinou a queimadura, Lily o observou, prendendo a respiração com o toque do rapaz.

Ela o viu erguer a varinha e apontar para seu dedo.

- O que vai fazer? – Perguntou de supetão.

Tiago revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Você não confia em mim de jeito nenhum, não é? – Questionou.

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para Hagrid e Sirius um pouco distantes. Tiago voltou a erguer a varinha e Lily sentiu o toque na ponta de seu dedo. Imediatamente a queimadura se amenizou, refrescando totalmente toda a ardência que sentia antes.

- Nossa! – Lily olhou de seu dedo para Tiago, surpresa, sem sentir mais nenhuma dor.

- Melhorou?

- Muito! – Ela o olhou e o pegou sorrindo – Obrigada.

- Sabe...Eu deveria cobrar por isso – Ele falou, e riu ao vê-la revirar os olhos – Você não quis confiar em mim!

- É, eu devia saber que você não faz nada de graça – Lilian cruzou os braços – Seria educação de mais vinda só de _você_, Potter.

- Pare de dar uma de durona comigo, ruiva – Ele riu, segurando-a pelo braço ao que ela fez menção de andar – Você fica linda brava, mas eu prefiro te ver sorrindo.

- Potter...

- O pedido de ontem ainda está de pé – Ele insistiu – Eu queria muito que você viesse comigo à festa de Slughorn.

- Eu já disse que não posso!

- Por causa do Macmillan? Ele nem gosta dessas festas.

- Como você sabe?

- Ele tem boca e eu ouvidos – Tiago a puxou para mais perto, e Lilian novamente prendeu a respiração.

A distancia que restava entre ambos era mínima.Lilian sentiu a mão do maroto se integrar entre seus cabelos. Ela estava completamente imóvel e extasiada pela situação. Suas mãos se posicionaram no peito do rapaz, ia empurra-lo, mas ao olha-lo nos olhos simplesmente não conseguiu faze-lo.Estavam perigosamente próximos de mais e...

- EI! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO? ABAIXE ESSA VARINHA, SEU CRETINO!

Tiago e Lilian se separaram e olharam de imediato para onde estavam Hagrid e Sirius.Lilian reprimiu uma exclamação.

Sirius estava sendo encurralado pelas costas por uma figura encapuzada inteiramente de preto, uma mascara cobria seu rosto e um capuz pontudo e negro envolvia sua cabeça. Era um comensal da morte. Tinha a varinha apontada diretamente para o pescoço de Sirius e Hagrid o olhava apavorado.

A reação de Tiago foi imediata.

- _Expelliarmus!_

O comensal, que até então parecia não ter notado a presença de Lilian e Tiago ali, viu sua varinha sair rolando para o alto e cair no gramado. Sirius imediatamente foi jogado no chão e o encapuzado correu para apanha-la.

Tiago e Lilian correram para lá.

- Incarcerous! – O feitiço de Sirius atingiu uma das arvores quando o comensal se agachou a tempo e apanhou sua varinha, revidando um feitiço que os quatro conseguiram desviar.

- Deixem ele! Deixem-o fugir! – Hagrid esganiçou-se – Temos que voltar para o castelo!

- Não podemos deixa-lo fugir! – Tiago respondeu, ao ver o ultimo feitiço que lançara ser desviado, e o comensal ir se distanciando aos tropeços e desaparecendo entre as arvores.

- Ele é um comensal da morte, Hagrid! – Sirius falou – Um comensal! _Aqui_! Em Hogwarts!

- Vocês são alunos! É perigoso! – Hagrid disse apresando-se a jogar o saco cheio de ouriços nas costas e empurrando os três para que apressassem o passo – Não podem lutar! É perigoso! Principalmente para você, Lily!

Lilian bufou, sentindo o olhar preocupado dos três homens sobre si. Ela sabia ao que Hagrid se referia. Voldemort e os comensais da morte estavam atrás de nascidos trouxas ou de qualquer um que tivesse algum tipo de vinculo com a "raça". Seqüestros e mortes eram manchetes diárias nos jornais mágicos. Era um caos armado, como Lily ouvia alguns professores dizer.

- Temos que voltar rápido! – Os quatros agora praticamente corriam entre as arvores – Não saiam mais do castelo! Não saiam! Tenho que avisar Dumbledore! Urgente!

Não foi necessário mais que duas horas para que todos os alunos recém chegados de Hogsmeade soubessem da mais nova noticia:

Comensais da Morte nos Terrenos de Hogwarts.

----------------------------

**N/A: **_Tomara que esse capitulo não tenha ficado confuso...caso tenham alguma duvida,por favor perguntem! Snape teve mais destaque dessa vez. E o Hagrid!...Ah amo o Hagrid! Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Comentem! Beijos!_

**Fer: **_Sim,o Zac é um cara legal...só um pouquinho possessivo ...ele vai ter mais destaque daqui pra frente! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijoos!_

**sassah potter: **_Queridaaa,a Lily ainda vai dar muitas lições no Zac! Hauahau espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!_

**Flavinha Greeneye : **_Também não gosto muito do Zac! Hauahau Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijaaao!!_

**Tassia Black: **_Simm,é vdd…quando pensei em Marlene e Remo,decidi coloca-los na fic para mudar um pouco…fugir dos clichês...mas mta coisa pode acontecer ainda! E SIM o Sirius merece um par! Hahaha espero que tanha gostado do capitulo linda! Beijos!_

**Yuufu: **_A Marlene é uma figura hahaha devo te dizer que quando escrevo sobre elaa,eu a faço agir como eu agiria! Também me identifico muito! E saiba que eu tb,a Lily só combina com o Tiago...e Só! Hauahaua Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!_

**katec.kay : **_Pode ficar tranqüila querida,o Remo ainda vai ter o destaque que merece! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!_

**Rose Anne Samartinne : **_Querida,não se preocupe! Eu sei muito bem como é a correria! Hauahaua Espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo tb! Bejosss!!_

**FireHeart4 : **Lindaaaa,que bom que está gostado!! Muitooo,muitoo obrigada! Comentários como os seus me deixa mtooooo feliz!Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijoss!!

**No próximo capitulo...**

- _É... – Tiago sorriu – No fundo eu sempre achei que vocês dois fossem acabar juntos..._

_Pedro gargalhou._

_- Não me leve a mal, Pontas – Sirius fingiu constrangimento – Mas é que o Reminho é tão sexy!_

**Espero vocês!**

**Até mais!**

**Beijos!**


	6. Ajudinhas

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

_Capitulo Seis – Ajudinhas _

--------------------------

Quarta Feira – 17 de novembro de 1977 

Hogwarts

A presença do Comensal da Morte nos terrenos de Hogwarts, no sábado anterior, já havia sido abafada entre os alunos e professores. Todos eles pareciam estar mais preocupados com os ataques e atentados que eram noticiados diariamente em todos os jornais bruxos.

Tais noticias diziam que o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos,Voldemort, empregava seus seguidores para atentarem e matarem todos aqueles de sangue não bruxa que encontravam pela frente,tanto quanto aqueles que demonstrassem algum tipo de ligação ou afeto com a "espécie".

Aurores e funcionários do ministério estavam em constante alerta e trabalhavam para proteger ao máximo a comunidade bruxa, que estava ao inicio de uma guerra.

------

**Torre da Grifinória – Dormitório Masculino**

- Respire fundo Reminho. Ela não vai te morder...O lobo da historia é você esqueceu?

- _Muito_ engraçado Almofadinhas!

Remo Lupin estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto, enquanto Sirius Black estava reencostado no pilar da mesma, de braço cruzados e observando o amigo. Remo nunca pensara que convidar uma garota para uma festa fora tão difícil.

- Você já fez isso umas quantas vezes, Aluado – Sirius lembrou – E se saiu bem, não?

- Berta soube ser simpática Sirius – Remo respondeu com desdém.

- Aham, e os beijos que ela tascou em você também foram por pura simpatia, não? – O moreno revirou os olhos – Levante seu traseiro daí, Aluado! Vamos treinar.

- Treinar? Ah Sirius não vai dar...

- Vamos lobinho! – Sirius puxou o braço do amigo e o fez levantar – Suponhamos que _eu_ agora sou a McKinnon...O que você me diria?

- _O que_? Sirius isso realmente não...

- Vaaaamos Aluado pare de ser fresco! Você quer a McKinnon ou não? – Remo assentiu – Então, vamos, o que você me diria?

- Ok – Remo limpou a garganta e olhou sério para o amigo – Marlene eu...Eu sempre achei você uma...Uma pessoa maravilhosa...Mui-muito bonita, por sinal, então...Eu...Você sempre chamou minha atenção, entende? Eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse a f-festa de...

Remo parou de falar ao que os dois marotos ouviram um ruído de tosse às suas costas. Aluado e Almofadinhas se entreolharam, alarmados, e giraram os calcanhares em direção a porta. Tiago e Pedro estavam lá, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, apoiados nos batentes da porta e observando com graça a situação.

- É... – Tiago sorriu – No fundo eu sempre achei que vocês dois fossem acabar juntos...

Pedro gargalhou.

- Não me leve a mal, Pontas – Sirius fingiu constrangimento – Mas é que o Reminho é tão sexy!

- Nós éramos feitos um para o outro, Almofadinhas!– Tiago entrou na brincadeira, fingindo decepção – Eu resisti ao Aluado por você!

Os quatro amigos riram. E Tiago e Pedro entraram de vez no dormitório.

- Mas o que _realmente_ estava acontecendo aqui? – Tiago perguntou ,se jogando em sua cama e apanhando o pacotinho de feijõesinhos de todos os sabores que estava em seu criado mudo.

- Aluado estava treinando – Sirius respondeu,atirando-se também em sua respectiva cama – Para pedir a McKinnon que vá ao baile com ele.

- McKinnon? _Marlene_ McKinnon?

- Sim – Remo confirmou – Mas sabem… Olhem só para mim – O maroto se levantou ,olhando para os amigos – Estou acabado. E vou ficar assim o resto da semana, vocês sabem _porque_. Ela não vai aceitar, não tem por que aceitar.

- Aluado, pare de se rebaixar por causa desse seu probleminha peludo, ok? – Tiago falou – Você é um cara legal e tenho certeza que a McKinnon sabe disso. Vá e faça o pedido. É simples.

- E se ela não aceitar? – Aluado insistiu – Não quero fazer papel de idiota, Pontas.

Tiago não respondeu de imediato. Uma idéia possível surgiu em sua cabeça e ele olhou para os amigos.

- Conheço essa sua cara – Sirius falou – Onde é que a Evans entra nisso, Pontas?

Tiago sorriu com a precisão do amigo. Ele o conhecia perfeitamente bem.

- Em tudo, Almofadinhas – Respondeu - Elas são amigas. Eu posso falar com a Lílian.

- Falar? –Remo sobressaltou-se – Mas falar _o que_?

- Não sei ainda – O moreno respondeu – Deixe comigo, Aluado.

------

Dormitório Feminino 

Lilian se se encostou ao respaldo de sua cama, retirando os sapatos e descansando as pernas. Aquela hora livre que tinham realmente era muito bem vinda. A ruiva fechou os olhos, ouvindo Alice comentar algo sobre a aula de Aritmancia e Marlene resmungar algo em resposta, enquanto folheava uma revista.

Tinha acabado de voltar dos jardins, após mais um encontro com Zachary Macmillan. Ultimamente o único que fazia quando estava com o rapaz era se aborrecer. Zac sabia ser carinhoso, sabia trata-la bem, beija, agradar, mas Lily queria mais. E ela tampouco sabia o que exatamente era aquele "mais", mas sabia que queria. Lílian se lembrava dos relatos de Alice logo após ter saído com Frank Longbotton pela primeira vez: Frio na barriga, arrepios, logo um calor incontrolável, paixão, sentimentos assim misturados a cada palavra ou a cada ato. Mas a ruiva não sentia isso quando estava com Zac, ela gostava, mas não era a paixão que sempre sonhara para si.

Às vezes se aborrecia também pelo jeito autoritário de Zachary, ele queria agrada-la, mas jamais contrariava sua própria vontade. Tudo deveria ser do jeito dele, e pronto. E isso lhe lembrava o fato de o rapaz ainda não ter respondido o convite de Lily para a festa de Slughorn.

Lilian ouviu Alice comentar algo mais sobre vestes de gala, e se remexeu na cama, dando atenção aos novos pensamentos que invadia sua mente. A imagem de Tiago, curando sua queimadura no dia da detenção, não saíram de sua cabeça desde o fim de semana. A proximidade em que haviam estado a havia perturbado. Ela ainda podia sentir o toque da mão de Tiago sobre seus cabelos, e aquela lembrança fazia sua respiração aumentar consideravelmente.

- OLÁ! – Lilian se sobressaltou na cama, deixando seus pensamentos para trás e abrindo os olhos para ver quem chegara.

-

Maria McDonald era uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros, quase sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo, e tinha olhos azuis, envoltos em um par de óculos arredondados. Era gordinha e um pouco mais baixa que Lily e as demais. Estavam no mesmo ano, e dividiam o dormitório desde o primeiro dia que pisaram em Hogwarts. Marlene costumava dizer que seriam ótimas amigas se Maria não estivesse em tempo constante mais preocupada com a vida alheia do que com a sua própria.

- Viu passarinhos verdes, Maria? – Marlene perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da revista que folheava.

- Não, muito melhor que isso! – A garota respondeu, jogando seu material encima de sua cama – Vocês não _sabem_ o que eu descobri!

- Qual é a do dia? – Alice perguntou, interessada.

- Belatriz Black foi pega aos beijos com Rodolfo Lestrange em um armário de vassouras, pelo Filch! – Maria contou, entusiasmada, enquanto penteava o cabelo frente ao espelho.

- Aquela égua destrinchada? Com Lestrange? – Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando finalmente a revista de lado – Alem de destrinchada ainda tem mal gosto,aquela coitada...

As três demais riram. Lilian voltou a se deitar, o que Belatriz Black fazia em seu tempo livre definitivamente não a interessava.

- Ah! – Maria sacudiu as mãos, provavelmente acabando de se lembrar de mais alguma fofoca – Vocês ficaram sabendo porque a Tina Wood tava toda feliz da vida hoje na hora do almoço?

- Tina Wood? A artilheira da Corvinal? – Alice indagou.

- É – Marlene respondeu – Eu a vi entrando toda saltitante no salão comunal. Um sorriso maior que o bico de um hipogrifo!

- Pois é! – Maria concordou – É que Tiago Potter a convidou para ir ao baile de Slughorn com ele, nessa sexta!

Lilian se sobressaltou com tanta violência, que seus pés se enroscaram nos lençóis e no cobertor estirados na cama,fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio. A ruiva se estatelou no chão.

- LILIAN!

- Eu...Eu to bem! Estou bem! – Lilian se esforçou para se erguer do chão, enquanto se livrava dos lençóis que a envolviam – Tropecei!

- Ah nós percebemos, Lily – Marlene zombou, recebendo um olhar impaciente da ruiva.

- Foi só falar em Tiago Potter, não Lily? – Alice riu, observando a ruiva voltar a arrumar a cama, irritada.

Lilian se sentiu corar, nem ela sabia exatamente porque havia reagido assim. Não sabia o que sentia. Se era raiva ou – por mais que lhe custasse acreditar – ciúmes.

- Não tem nada a ver – Ela falou, lançando um olhar ameaçador à Alice – Ele que vá a festa com quem ele quiser! Eu vou com o Zac.

-

Lilian não contara as amigas que Macmillan ainda não havia dado resposta alguma.

- De qualquer forma – Maria voltou a falar – Ela é bem sortuda, não? Digo, eu bem que gostaria que Tiago me convidasse para onde quer que seja. Falta saber quem é que Sirius Black irá convidar...Mas não se preocupem, vou descobrir.

Alice e Marlene riram. Lilian já estava muito longe dali.

Não era a primeira vez que a ruiva sentia ciúme do maroto, já que,como ela mesma já declarara para as amigas, era obvio que se sentia atraída por ele. Mas aquilo nunca parecia ter sido tão preocupante como estava sendo agora. E Lilian sabia o por quê.

Tiago já não agia mais como aquele grande crianção que ela costumava censurar. Ela não se lembrava da ultima vez que tinha parado para discutir com o rapaz sobre alguma falta de responsabilidade ou alguma travessura que ela considerava infantil, imatura. Aquele era o problema.

Tiago estava rompendo a barreira que sempre a manteve afastada dele, mesmo sem perceber.

------

**Corredor do primeiro andar.**

A aula de Transfiguração estava prestes a começar, e todos os alunos, Lufa-Lufas e Grifinórios, aguardavam a entrada na sala de aula ao longo do corredor.

- Sabem...- Alice suspirou, olhando para uma dupla de rapazes que conversavam próximos de onde estavam – Desisto da idéia de convidar Frank para ir comigo à festa...Eu simplesmente não vou ter coragem.

- Alice pode ir parando – Lilian a reprimiu – Vocês já saíram umas duas vezes não? Qual é o problema? Não tem nada de mais em chamá-lo!

- Ele não vai querer! Não vai...Vou ficar com cara de idiota e...

- Alice pare de falar e vá falar com ele – Marlene interrompeu – Agora é a hora!

- Agora? Não, não vou!

- Se você não for...Eu e Lily vamos! – Marlene ameaçou.

- O que? Vocês estão loucas! Eu...

- Hei Frank! – Lily gritou, e Alice abafou um berro.

O rapaz alto e magro de cabelos e olhos castanhos, com algumas sardas no nariz,se voltou para as garotas ao ouvir o chamado de Lily. E para surpresa de Alice,ele sorriu ao vê-la.

- Oi? – Falou.

- Oi – Apenas Lily respondeu, sentindo Alice tremer ao seu lado – Está ocupado?

- Não – Ele negou – Por que?

- Bem...-A ruiva começou – É que Alice quer dar uma palavrinha com você.

Lilian empurrou a amiga alguns passos à frente do rapaz, e puxou Marlene para trás

para que Alice e Frank pudessem conversar sem constrangimentos.

- Ela vai te matar por isso, fique sabendo – Marlene alertou – Eu só ameacei para convence-la...Não era pra você ter levado a sério,Lily.

- Não se preocupe – Lily sorriu – Tenho certeza que vai dar certo.

- Lilian?

Lilian reconheceu a voz, e viu o sorriso malicioso de Marlene antes de girar os calcanhares e ver Tiago Potter parado a sua frente.

- Sim?

- Eu posso falar com você um instante? – Ele perguntou, jogando sua mochila nas costas.

- Pode – Ela deu os ombros,sem se mover de onde estava.

- Em particular, _Evans_!

- Não tenho segredos com Marlene, _Potter_!

O rapaz bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Com licença! – Ele segurou o pulso da ruiva e a puxou para um canto isolado do corredor.

Lilian ouviu as risadas de Marlene às suas costas, e olhou emburrada para o maroto a sua frente.

- Com você tudo é mais difícil, né? – Ele sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

- Se você for me pedir para ir a festa com...

- Não – Ele interrompeu, deixando-a intrigada – Preciso que você me responda uma coisa.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem responder, então o maroto decidiu continuar.

- A Marlene...Alguém já a convidou para a festa do Slughorn?

Lilian deixou seu queixo cair, e sentiu seu coração ir parar na goela.Tiago riu, deixando-a ainda mais assustada.

- Não, Lilian – Ele negou – Não é pra mim, é para o Remo.

- Remo? – Lilian sorriu, numa mistura de alivio e surpresa.

- É, ele quer convida-la...Mas não sabe exatamente como – O maroto explicou – Mas então, ela tem com quem ir?

- Não, não tem.

- E você acha que ela aceitaria?

Lilian riu, ansiosa para ver a cara da amiga ao receber o convite.

- Tenho certeza! – Declarou.

- Serio? – Tiago animou-se.

- Aham!

- Ótimo. Mas por favor, não diga nada a ela, por enquanto.

- Certo – Ela concordou, sorrindo. Prendeu a respiração ao ver seus olhos se cravarem aos do maroto, exatamente como o dia da detenção.

- E a propósito – Tiago sorriu – Se você tiver mudado de idéia sobre ir comigo eu ainda aceitaria com muito prazer...

Lilian o censurou com o olhar.

- Você acha que eu não sei que você já convidou Tina Wood para ir com você, Potter?

- As noticias voam não?

- Pois é. Então pense duas vezes antes de sair dando uma de espertinho. – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Mas se a Tina é o problema eu posso resolver em um instante...

- Não! Não vou com você nem que Dumbledore me peça de joelhos!

Tiago riu.

- Ok – Ele encolheu os ombros – Mas só pra você saber... – Ele bagunçou o cabelo – Eu não convidei nenhuma garota até ter absoluta certeza de que _você_ não iria comigo.

Lilian sentiu seu estomago cambalear.

- Você foi a primeira... – Ele a fuzilou com o olhar - Sempre foi.

E dizendo isso, Tiago deu as costas e se afastou, deixando uma Lily extasiada, sentindo suas pernas amolecerem gradativamente. Ela respirou fundo e abaixou o olhar.

Qualquer um que a observasse naquele momento saberia que seu sorriso revelava muito mais que um simples constrangimento.

**N/A : **_Ah não sei vocês,mas eu adoro esse capitulo! Acho ele tão descontraído, perto do que está por vir. Remo apareceu! Para as que tanto pediram, não foi muito, mas a hora dele ainda vai chegar. Bom, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado. Hoje estou com um pouquinho de pressa, por isso não vou responder decentemente as reviws. Não fiquem bravas, por favor.XD_

_Agradecimentos a : **Tassia Black, Fer ,katec.key, Yuufu, Dayane-Chan, Nessa, Flavinha Greeneye e a Rose Anne Samartinne**! Saibam que suas reviews me inspiram e me dão **aquela** força para continuar escrevendo! Muito obrigada! XD_

**No próximo capitulo...**

- _Qual é o problema, Potter? O que te deu hoje? Pare me dar chutes! _

_Tiago parou de andar quando chegaram à borda do lago, abaixo de algumas árvores de folhas envelhecidas. Ele se voltou para ela com fúria, fechando os olhos em um longo suspiro e passando uma das mãos no cabelo despenteado._

- _Chutes? – Repetiu com indignação – Eu te dou chutes? E o que você dá a mim é o que? Cafuné?_

**Reviews,por favor!**

**Até mais!**

**Beijos!**


	7. Perda de Equilibrio

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

**Capitulo Sete – Perda de Equilíbrio**

--------------------------

Quinta Feira – 18 de novembro de 1977.

**Escritório da professora Minerva McGongall.**

O clima estava tenso no castelo. Definitivamente tenso. Todos os alunos estavam incontestavelmente proibidos de sair do castelo após as dezoito horas, desde que o comensal fora visto por Sirius, Tiago, Lilian e Hagrid no sábado anterior.

Seis ataques fatais de Voldemort e seus Comensais foram registrados desde o inicio da semana, sendo quatro deles às famílias de alunos da escola. Os corpos haviam sido reconhecidos apenas no início daquela manhã.

Tiago e Lilian não compareceram à primeira aula do dia. Haviam sido chamados a sala da professora McGonagall durante o café da manha. Como monitores –chefes, deveriam receber novas instruções, serem alertados da situação e do perigo que se espalhava, e passar essa mensagem aos alunos.

- Dumbledore está realmente preocupado, sabem – A professora parecia estar realmente abalada com a situação – Primeiro aquele Comensal nos terrenos de Hogwarts...Agora as famílias de nossos alunos, eu nem sei como vão reagir...

- Eles...- Lily excitou-se, assustada – Eles foram...Morreram, professora?

- Uma tragédia, Lilian, uma tragédia.

Tiago sentiu Lilian estremecer-se ao seu o impulso de segurar sua mão, ao ver a expressão chocada em seu rosto.

- Aqui estão os nomes – Com a voz rouca, McGonagall estendeu um pergaminho escrito aos dois monitores a sua frente.Nele estavam listados os nomes dos alunos dos quais suas famílias haviam sido atacadas – Preciso que vocês dois os encontrem e os levem ao escritório de Dumbledore o mais rápido que puderem...Eles terão que receber a noticia.

- Adam Grace? – Tiago leu, impressionado, o primeiro nome que constava no pergaminho – Ele está no primeiro ano ainda...Tem apenas onze anos...!

- Sim, eu sei Tiago – A professora confirmou, melancolicamente – O que podemos fazer? Como eu disse, é uma fatalidade.

Tiago meneou a cabeça, inconformado, mantendo o olhar distante em um canto do escritório.

- Também devo contar com a colaboração de vocês em relação às rondas – A professora continuou – Terão que estende-las durante o almoço, a hora livre, e às seis horas da tarde, precisamente, certificando-se de que não há nenhum aluno imprudente fora do castelo a estas horas, quando todas as portas do castelo serão impreterivelmente fechadas.

-

Os dois monitores concordaram, e ouviram com atenção mais algumas recomendações de Minerva McGonagall.

- Vocês dois são...São bruxos excelentes. Confio no bom senso de cada um – Ela finalizou – Sei que saberão o que fazer, mas, pelos céus, tomem cuidado! Principalmente quando forem sair do castelo. Tomem cuidado, por favor.

A professora lançou um ultimo olhar preocupado a Lilian, que tanto a ruiva quanto Tiago souberam decifrar o que o gesto significava. Lilian Evans era filha de pais trouxas, e isso fazia dela um alvo certeiro.

Os dois monitores saíram da sala em silencio, ambos absortos em seus próprios pensamentos. Preocupados. Aborrecidos. Sentimentalizados.

--------

Sala de Slughorn – Aula de Poções 

- Pior do que não saber bulhufas de poções, é não ter a Lily do lado para te ajudar a fazê-las... – Marlene jogou seu caldeirão e seu estojo de ingredientes sobre a mesa com muita má vontade. Ninguém merecia começar o dia recebendo uma torção de nariz de um professor por simplesmente não ter um talento nato para a matéria.

- É, mas a gente tem que se virar, Lene – Alice se sentou ao seu lado, ordenando de uma forma muito mais delicada os frasquinhos de ingrediente sobre a mesa – A Lily não vai poder fazer os Niems por nós.

- Grande porcaria – A morena bufou, sem sequer perceber a pessoa que havia se sentado a seu outro lado, começando a ajeitar também seu material sobre a mesa.

- Você também se sai muito bem Alice – Marlene comentou – Eu estou perdida!

- Eu posso te ajudar.

Marlene arregalou os olhos, olhando para o lado e se deparando com a figura de Remo Lupin. O rapaz estava sentado a seu lado, pela primeira vez longe de seus amigos e sorrindo ternamente para ela.

- R-remo! – Marlene embaraçou-se, corando levemente – Não tinha te visto!

- Por que não me disse que tem problemas com Poções? – O maroto falou – Poderia ter te ajudado antes.

- Ah...Não quero ficar te importunando. Mas obrigada, mesmo assim – A morena sorriu, olhando encabulada para os bonitos olhos âmbar do rapaz.

- Gosto de sua companhia, Lene.E na verdade – Remo limpou a garganta, ajeitando-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira – Vim aqui justamente por...

- Por que gosta de minha companhia? – A morena ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sorrindo entusiasmada.

- Sim. Mas na verdade...Er...Na verdade...

- Não havia lugar perto de seus amigos?

- Não é isso. Vim aqui por que...

- Brigou com algum deles, e não quer ficar muito perto?Essas coisas acontecem e...

- Marlene quer deixar o garoto falar? – Foi à vez de Alice interromper, aborrecida, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia demasiadamente curiosa em saber o que Remo tinha a dizer.

- Oh, sim.Desculpe, Remo – Marlene se desculpou, atrapalhada.

- Bem, na verdade eu vim aqui para saber se..Bem...- O maroto voltou a limpar a garganta – Saber se você aceitaria ir ao baile de Slughorn comigo, Marlene.

A morena congelou, borboletas em seu estômago perambulavam alegremente.A suas costas, Alice escancarou um sorriso triunfante, cutucando as costas da amiga para que fosse rápida em responder.

- C-como é?

- Remo quer saber se você gostaria de ir à festa de Slughorn, Marlene! Ouviu bem agora? –Alice repetiu euforicamente, dando leves empurrões na morena para que esta caísse em si.

- É – Remo concordou apreensivo – E então? Se não quiser aceitar eu...

- É claro! – Marlene se exaltou.

- Como?

- É claro que quero ir à festa com você, Remo.

O maroto sorriu, aliviado, ao mesmo tempo surpreso com a convicção da resposta que recebera.

- Ótimo – Alegrou-se.

------

**Corredor do Primeiro Andar**

- P-por...Por onde vamos começar? – Lilian decidiu-se por centrar-se em suas obrigações quando ela e o maroto já levavam um tempo caminhando em silencio no corredor.

Tiago respirou fundo, como se estivesse se esforçando para livrar-se de algum pensamento ruim e se concentrar.

- Estão todos em aula agora – Falou – Vamos ter que ir chamando um por um.

Lilian assentiu, puxando de seu bolso a lista entregue por McGonagall minutos atrás.

- Adam Grace...Flora Gunther...- Ela leu – Gary McLaggen ...

- E Felix Edgecombe... – Tiago completou – Bom, Grace e Abbot são do primeiro ano...

- McLaggen é do sétimo e Edgecombe é do sexto ano – A ruiva concluiu.

Os dois decidiram começar pelos menores. Juntos foram à sala de feitiços, onde os alunos grifinórios e lufa-lufas do primeiro ano estavam tendo aula. Lilian pediu permissão ao professor Flittwick para dispensar os alunos convocados, e uma garotinha morena de olhos negros e um rapazinho miúdo de cabelos castanhos deixaram a sala.

- Tiago! Tiago eu vou jogar? – O garotinho sorridente se exaltou ao ver o maroto, seus olhos brilhavam na esperança de que o capitão da grifinória o estivesse chamando para um teste de quadribol – É, Tiago? É para isso que me chamou? Vou poder jogar?

Tiago e Lílian se entreolharam, penalizados.

- Ainda não Adam – Tiago respondeu com pesar, observando o garoto murchar – Professora McGonagall precisa falar com vocês...Mas eu prometo que ainda vamos jogar muito esse ano, Ok? Você é meu convidado especial para os treinos.

Tiago sorriu confortante para Adam, que assentiu, com seus olhos voltando a brilhar de alegria novamente. Lílian assistiu aquela cena sentindo seus olhos marejarem.Por um lado, sentia-se inconformada que um garotinho tão cheio de vida como aquele estivesse preste a receber uma noticia tão cruel. Ao mesmo tempo se encantou com a forma da qual Tiago tratara o garoto. Jamais imaginara que uma atitude tão bonita como aquela pudesse vir dele. Conteve o impulso de abraçá-lo e chorar em seu ombro, ali mesmo no corredor.

Os dois monitores seguiram para o outro corredor de sala de aulas com as duas crianças aos seus lados. A pequena Flora Gunther caminhava em silencio e assustada, ao lado de Lily, enquanto Adam insistia em puxar todo e qualquer tipo de assunto com Tiago. Lily teve a impressão que Adam enxergava o maroto como um verdadeiro ídolo.

Ela se apressou em ir buscar Felix Edgecombe na aula de História da Magia do sexto ano, enquanto Tiago fora chamar Gary McLaggen,ao outro lado do corredor,na aula de Poções em que Lilian e ele deveriam estar assistindo.

Logo depois, procurando se safarem de perguntas que não poderiam responder durante o caminho, os dois monitores deixaram os quatro alunos no escritório de Dumbledore, como o combinado, e voltaram em silêncio para suas aulas da manhã.

------

**Salão Comunal – Almoço**

- Sabem – Marlene falou, tragando um pedaço de seu ensopado de frango – Eu realmente estou chateada com os ataques...Mas que Remo Lupin vir me pedir para ir à festa com ele...Por essa eu _não_esperava!

Lily sorriu internamente. Mal sabia a amiga que ela e Tiago eram os que haviam dado a chave para que isso acontecesse. Marlene não deixava de sorrir, e Alice mantinha o mesmo semblante desde que Frank Longbotton aceitara ir à festa do dia seguinte com ela.

A ruiva suspirou para seu prato, ela, que quando recebera o convite de Slughorn era a única que estava certa de que teria companhia, acabara ficando para trás. Zac ainda não quisera responder se acompanharia Lily ao baile ou não, e ela estivera tão atarefada que nem sequer tinha tido tempo de cobrar a resposta do rapaz.

- E você, Lily? – Alice perguntou – Ainda vai à festa com o Zac? Você e Tiago Potter têm passado tanto tempo juntos ultimamente...

Lilian levantou o olhar a tempo de ver o sorriso intencionado de Alice em sua direção.

- Tempo _demais_ na minha opinião – Retrucou – Mas não é porque queremos...Somo monitores–chefes. Cumprimos nossas obrigações, que aumentaram ainda mais desde que aquele comensal apareceu na floresta...E agora com esses ataques aos pais de alunos...

Lilian soube que aquela resposta não satisfizera nem Alice e nem Marlene. Ela voltou a olhar para o prato, tentando parecer indiferente.Apenas _tentando_. A ruiva sabia como a constante companhia de Tiago passara a intimidá-la estranhamente desde o dia da detenção. E por mais que lhe custasse acreditar, todo o tempo que passavam juntos era extremamente produtivo.O maroto realmente parecia estar levando a sério a gravidade da situação. Lily simplesmente não conseguia se livrar da imagem de Tiago conversando tão simpaticamente com o pequeno Adam Grace naquela manha, a forma como tratara a criança, conversara com ela, ou tentara conforta-la com o olhar. Aquelas eram atitudes que Lily nunca tinha visto vir de Tiago, e tampouco esperava que ele fosse capaz de agir assim. Estava realmente admirada.

- Eu tenho que ir – Lílian olhou para seu relógio de pulso e concluiu que sua hora de almoço tinha acabado – Agora temos que fazer ronda na hora do almoço também...Nos vemos na aula de Herbologia.

Alice e Marlene assentiram, compreensivas.

- Boa sorte Lily!

A ruiva saiu do salão espremendo-se entre os retardatários que chegavam para almoçar somente àquele horário. Quando deu o primeiro passo para o saguão de entrada sentiu seu braço ser puxado para a direção oposta, e foi obrigada a girar o corpo inteiro, trombando com algumas pessoas que passavam a seu lado.

- Lily! – Era Zac, que sorriu para ela no que a ruiva o reconheceu.

- Zac! – A ruiva puxou o braço das mãos do garoto e acariciou o próprio pulso, sentindo dor – Você poderia ser mais delicado da próxima vez!

- Desculpe-me, é que você estava com tanta pressa...Para onde estava indo?

- Tenho que fazer uma ronda agora.Mas é bom você ter aparecido, eu preciso saber se...

- Ronda? Há essas horas? – O moreno a interrompeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Sim – Lilian respondeu autoritária – Novas ordens de McGonagall.

- Sei...Com Tiago Potter?– Lilian reparou no nítido semblante ciumento de Zac no instante da fala.

- Ele também é monitor, Zac – Ela sorriu – E pare de ter ciúme dele!

- Não é ciúme – Zac negou, mesmo sabendo que era mentira – Mas não é dele que vim falar com você.

- Ah, que bom, não?

- Saiba que eu vou à festa com você amanha, Lily – Ele acariciou levemente o rosto da ruiva e a fez sorrir.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado. O que te fez querer ir?

- Você! – Ele se aproximou, puxando-a pela cintura.

- Eu? Mas...

- Eu não quero perder você, Lily.

E dizendo isso, ele o puxou e a beijou. Lily correspondeu, sem se importar com quem os observava de longe.

------

Tiago se apoiou no corrimão da escada, aborrecido. Assistira de camarote Zachary Macmillan abordar Lilian na porta do salão comunal e beija-la, ali mesmo. Retraiu uma

grande vontade de ir tira-la dos braços daquele idiota e dar a ele um belo pontapé nos _inferiores_.Mas não o fez, sabia que aquilo apenas renderia uma boa briga com a ruiva.

Ele suspirou, ao vê-la se aproximar com o rosto ligeiramente corado e um sorriso timidamente escondido em seus lábios.

- Cheguei – Ela parou alguns degraus acima do maroto sem sequer notar seu mau humor.

- Atrasada – Tiago deu-lhe as costas, começando as descer as escadas.

Lílian, desconcertada, o olhou com indagação.

- Potter, eu me atrasei cinco minutos! – Ela o seguiu, verificando o próprio relógio de pulso.

- Em cinco minutos um comensal pode matar metade dos alunos do primeiro ano que ficam no jardim a esse horário.

- E você está dizendo que, se isso acontecer, a culpa é minha?

Os dois monitores saíram para o jardim onde a maioria dos alunos de primeiros e segundos anos costumavam brincar na hora do almoço. A ruiva estava ao encalço do maroto, quase correndo para acompanhar seus passos. Seus cabelos se esvoaçavam com o vento e ela estava indignada com o humor do rapaz. Ele não costumava trata-la com aquela indiferença.

- Se fosse eu o atrasado, a culpa ia ser minha, não ia? – Tiago a olhou por cima do ombro – Você adora ficar apontando meus erros, Lilian. Agora agüenta.

- Olha...- Lilian tentou responder a altura, mas não encontrou palavras para isso. De uma certa forma, ele tinha razão – Sabe, não vai ser _você_ que vai estragar o meu humor hoje, Potter.

- É, por que o Macmillan te deixou toda felizinha, não? – A voz saiu mais amargurada do que ele gostaria.Estavam se aproximando á beira do lago, desviando dos grupinhos de alunos que corriam, conversavam e brincavam no jardim.

- Zac? O que é que você tem a ver com isso?

- Nada. Absolutamente _nada_. E se possível, fique bem afastada de mim quando estiver com ele.

- Qual é o problema, Potter? O que te deu hoje? Pare de me dar chutes!

Tiago parou de andar quando chegaram à borda do lago, abaixo de algumas árvores de folhas envelhecidas. Ele se voltou para ela com fúria, fechando os olhos em um longo suspiro e passando uma das mãos no cabelo despenteado.

- Chutes? – Repetiu com indignação – _Eu_ te dou _chutes_? E o que você dá a mim é o que? Cafuné?

- Se estiver se referindo a quando eu brigo por você sair azarando as pessoas por ai, fique saben...

- Não! – A maroto interrompeu com impaciência – O problema é que você não me leva a sério! Você _nunca_ me leva a sério! Eu não sou nenhuma criancinha que sai falando besteiras por ai sem saber das conseqüências, Lilian.

- Eu não estou te entendo – A voz da garota saiu firme, e ela o olhou contrariada. As maçãs do rosto vermelhas de irritação.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Lilian – Tiago deu um passo à frente – Mas faz questão de ignorar...Eu sou muito imaturo pra você não sou?

- Potter...

- Sou muito arrogante... – Ele avançou outro passo.

- ...Eu...

- ...Tirano também...

- ...Potter eu...

- Eu te dou _nojo_, não é? – Eles estavam a menos de dez centímetros de distancia.Tiago fulminava Lilian com o olhar, intimidando-a. Ela não tinha como recuar.Qualquer passo que desse para trás, cairia no lago.

- Você pode me dar licen...

Lilian não pode continuar a frase. O maroto acabou com a distancia que restava entre eles, puxando-a para mais perto e beijando-a imediatamente.

A ruiva tardou alguns segundos em perceber o que estava acontecendo. Congelou ao sentir as mãos do maroto em sua cintura, e seu coração disparou ao sentir os lábios dele encostarem-se nos seus. Apreciou a sensação com euforia, na dúvida entre continuar ou recuar.

Escolheu a segunda opção ao concluir que os alunos presentes no jardim estavam assistindo a cena. No primeiro movimento que fez para trás, Lily pisou em falso no desnível de relevo que havia entre a grama e o lago. A ruiva agarrou-se as vestes do maroto para não cair, Tiago tentou segura-la, mas os dois perderam o equilíbrio e caíram diretamente nas águas geladas do lago.

- Potter!

- Você está bem?

Os dois apareceram à superfície.As vestes coladas ao corpo e ensopadas iguais aos cabelos, escorridos sobre seus rostos e atrapalhando a visão.

- Bem? Você não deveria ter me beijado! – Lilian nadou, inconformada, até a beira do lago.Seu corpo estava congelando.

- E você não deveria ter recuado – Tiago avisou, ajeitando os óculos – Não teríamos caído.

- Estava procurando a Lula Gigante – Lilian ironizou – Já não disse que prefiro ela à você?

Tiago riu, assistindo a ruiva erguer-se sobre a borda do lago e sentar-se na grama, ofegante.Ele permaneceu imóvel, boiando sobre o lago, e apenas observando-a torcer os cabelos ruivos ensopados. O mínimo tempo que estivera beijando-a fora o suficiente para saber que era exatamente como imaginava. Os lábios de Lily eram doces e capazes de prendê-lo como nunca os de outra garota haviam feito.

- O que? – Ela notou o olhar do garoto em sua direção. Aquele olhar que a intimidava – Vai ficar aí até morrer congelado?

- Só estava...Bem...Esquece – Ele nadou até a orilha e saiu do lago sentindo o peso da água sobre suas vestes.

Lílian o observou.Curiosa por saber o que é que ele estava pensando enquanto a observava, mas preferiu não perguntar. Tinha medo da resposta.

Eles voltaram para o castelo, respingando água pelos corredores e recebendo olhares curiosos de todos por quem passavam. Lilian tinha a imagem constante de minutos atrás em sua cabeça. A sensação de Tiago abraçando-a e beijando-a fora completamente nova para ela.Estremecera com um simples toque do rapaz e ainda era capaz de sentir em sua boca o lábio do maroto sobre o seu.

- Não volte a fazer o que você...Fez – Lilian falou,encabulada,enquanto subiam as escadas para a torre da grifinória.

- Fazer o que? – Tiago franziu a testa, olhando-a por cima do ombro.

- Me...Me Beijar.

- Ah – O maroto sorriu – Não o farei...Se você não quiser.

Lilian abaixou o olhar, reprimindo o sorriso que estava para se formar em seu rosto. O que mais a assustava era o gostinho de "quero mais" que havia ficado ao cair no lago.

Tinha gostado do beijo. Sabia que sim.

* * *

**N/A:** _Dó dos alunos que tiverem seus pais atacados...To muito sensível em relação a esse assunto ultimamente. T.T Mas vamos falar de coisas boas! Primeiro beijo! T/L!!! Mais do que na hora, não? E quem é que não ia gostar de um beijo daqueles...vindo de Tiago Potter? Lily que se cuide. Remo e Marlene também...Amo esses dois! Espero que tenham gostado!_

**N/B:** _Sou uma beta horrível, eu sei TT. Betei só o primeiro capítulo e deixei minha autora preferida na mão. Enfim, amei tooodos os capítulos, este em especial pela cena do lago.(Quem quer ter um Tiago Potter da Mily levante a mão!) Reviews, ela merece!_

Agradecimentos à:**Tassia Black** (amo os seus comentários, me dão aqueeela força! Mto obrigada! ); **Dayane-chan** ( linda,obrigada por seu comentário! Garanto que capítulos bem maiores que os anteriores estão por vir! Espero que tenha gostado deste!Beijo); **deh** ( mto obrigada!!! Beijos);**Rose Anne Samartinne** ( Ai está o capitulo! Eu – particularmente – jamais resistiria ao Tiago! Hahaha Lily que me desculpe! XD Obrigada!); **Yuufu**(Também adoto A/F! Mais Remo nesse capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos);**Thaty**( Obrigada pelo comentário,espeque que tenha gostado! Beijos); **Ana Black** (Que bom que está gostando! XD Beijos!).

**No próximo capitulo...**

- _Não saiam daqui! – Gritou para as duas garotinhas, que assentiram assustadas. Lílian saiu disparada na direção em que Moody estava caído no chão ,encurralado pelo comensal._

- _Avada Keda..._

- _Expelliarmus!_

Até mais! 

**Beijos!**


	8. Entre Duelos e Sensações

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

**Capitulo Oito – Entre Duelos e Sensações**

--------------------------

**Quinta Feira – 18 de Novembro de 1977**

**Saguão de Entrada - 6:00h**

- Potter!...Potter! Cheguei – A ruiva deixou de correr quando parou de frente ao maroto, apoiando-se nos joelhos para descansar enquanto ofegava – Atrasada...Mas cheguei.

Lily estava esperando alguma reprovação, ou alguma piadinha sem graça do tipo "Me chama de irresponsável, mas olha quem está chegando atrasada", porém não recebeu nenhuma dessas provocações. Tiago apenas sorriu, tirou de Lily a mochila que ela carregava nas mãos e a jogou nas próprias costas, procurando alivia-la do peso.

- Não se preocupe – Ele falou – Estava com o Macmillan?

Lilian o olhou, intrigada, antes de responder. Não ia tolerar outra discussão sem fundamentos como a que tiveram na hora do almoço, antes do incidente do lago.

Os dois começaram a andar.

- É...Bem...Saímos da aula de poções e eu tinha combinado de apenas encontrar com ele, mas coisa rápida. Acabamos...Bem...Perdendo a hora.

Lily se sentiu ligeiramente confusa ao se ver dando satisfações ao maroto. E, pior do que isso, sentia-se na obrigação de fazê-lo. Sempre fora curta e objetiva com o rapaz.Aquilo não era normal.

- Mas...Eu não te devo satisfações – Manter firmeza com o maroto nunca era de mais.

Tiago riu, revirando os olhos.

- Vamos sair logo – Ele preferiu mudar o assunto – Eles já vão fechar as portas, não é bom que a gente demore também...

- Por onde vamos entrar depois?

- Pela entrada de onde ficam as estufas...Filch vai estar nos esperando lá.

Os dois alunos saíram para os jardins do castelo, que aparentemente estavam a ronda daquele final de tarde em busca de algum aluno traiçoeiro, que insistisse em permanecer fora do castelo depois das seis – o novo horário no qual todas as portas do castelo seriam fechadas.

- Não se supões que deveria haver aurores por aqui? – Lilian perguntou, ao notar nenhum sinal de algum deles pelo gramado.

- São apenas dois...O castelo é enorme, devem estar do outro lado – Tiago respondeu.

- Como sabe que são dois? – Lilian ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Tiago a olhou, sabendo que a ruiva não acreditaria em qualquer resposta cretina que resolvesse dar.

- Eu vi – Respondeu, simplesmente.

- Quando? O tempo que você não esteve comigo nas rondas você estava em aula...- Lilian não sabia porque o pressionava daquela forma, mas se sentia exaltada em uma mistura de curiosidade e enfrentamento que o rapaz sempre lhe despertara.

- Deu pra controlar os meus horários agora, ruiva? – Ele sorriu levemente – Você não fica as vinte e quatro horas do dia comigo. _Infelizmente._

- Sabe, Severo até tinha razão... – Lily comentou, ignorando a careta repentina feita por Tiago ao ouvir o nome do sonserino – Tem alguma coisa muito estranha que acontece com você e com os seus amigos. Vocês aprontam alguma não? De noite? Sei que aprontam.

- Se eu fosse você, eu não confiaria tanto na palavra do ranhoso, Lilian – Tiago avisou, com certa seriedade.

- Confio tanto na dele quanto na sua, se quer saber.

- Por que? Alguma vez te xinguei? Te azarei? Menti a você? – Havia certa decepção na voz do maroto.

- Só não acredito que você possa gostar de alguém sem ser você mesmo – Ela respondeu de supetão, sem pensar ao certo na pergunta – E de seus pais, eu espero.

Tiago respirou fundo, e Lily constatou que o deixara com raiva, aborrecido.

- Eu daria minha vida por cada um de meus amigos – Sua resposta foi amarga, mas verdadeira – Sabe, eu não sou nenhum monstro, Lílian.

Lilian sentiu certo arrependimento por ter sido tão insensível com o rapaz. Ela não sabia cem por cento de sua vida, não tinha direito de julgá-lo assim.

- Mas se você está se referindo a quando te peço para sair comigo – Tiago prosseguiu – Você tem todo o direito de não aceitar, mas, por favor, não tente julgar o que eu sinto. Você não sabe, e já me disse que não quer saber.

Lilian não respondeu, apenas o olhou intensamente. No fundo, queria se desculpar pela grosseria ma sentia-se estagnada com a precisão da resposta que ele lhe dera.

Os dois continuaram caminhando e a ruiva se sentiu ser observada constantemente pelo maroto ao seu lado.Fingiu não notar. O sol já começava a se por e seu brilho alaranjado ofuscava a visão dos dois monitores ao longo do jardim. Eles já estavam próximos à cabana de Hagrid, e aparentemente nenhum aluno havia resolvido burlar as novas regras de recolhimento.O gramado estava deserto e apenas alguns passarinhos cantarolavam ao seu redor.

- Você está muito quieto ultimamente – Lilian comentou, olhando por cima do ombro para poder enxergá-lo, enquanto desciam os degraus de pedra do jardim.

Tiago levantou o olhar a tempo de vê-la morder o lábio inferior, parecendo embaraçada.

- Não que eu goste de te ouvir falar – Ela acrescentou, por precaução – Digo...É estranho.

Tiago riu, passando a frente da garota para poder enxergá-la melhor.

- Você é tão _simpática_, Lilian – Ele brincou – Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu ando um pouco preocupado, só isso.

Lilian achou que não deveria perguntar mais. Nunca tivera intimidade com o rapaz a ponto de ficar perguntando sobre seus problemas, até por que, nunca se interessara. Mas a curiosidade de conhecer mais sobre a vida do maroto começava a dominá-la de uns dias para cá, e se tem uma coisa que Lily não controlava, era a curiosidade.

- Preocupado com o que? Digo...Se você quiser dizer.

- Meus Pais.

- Com os ataques? Você-Sabe-Quem e tudo isso?

- É – Tiago assentiu – Meu pai está tendo que se envolver de mais na minha opinião.Ele não tem mais que trabalhar...

- Ele trabalha para o ministério?

- Está aposentado a um tempo na verdade, mas ele era um Auror - O maroto explicou – E agora estão convocando o maior número de aurores possíveis para participar da guerra, entende? Meu pai é um deles, mas ele já tem idade.Eu não queria que ele fosse.

Lilian observou o moreno com ternura por alguns instantes. Achou admirável a preocupação que o maroto tinha com o pai, quando sempre o julgou arrogante, egoísta e imaturo, nunca passou por sua cabeça que Tiago pudesse ter seu lado nobre.

- Se seu pai for como você, eu tenho certeza de que ele vai se sair muito bem – As palavras de conforto escaparam da boca de Lílian, mas desta vez a ruiva não se encabulou.

- Isso foi um elogio? – Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo internamente.

- Entenda como quiser – Ela também sorriu.

- SOCORRO!

Tiago e Lílian pararam de andar, olhando para os lados procurando a origem do grito. Não viram nada, a não ser os pássaros e corvos que voaram ao assustarem-se com o grito.

- Onde...?

- Ali! – Lílian apontou para a floresta, onde no alto de algumas árvores flashes e relâmpagos de luz se ricocheteavam. No meio das primeiras árvores que davam inicio à floresta estavam os dois aurores encarregados de vigiar o castelo. Os dois homens duelavam contra três figuras encapuzadas e mascaradas, que os dois monitores reconheceram serem comensais da morte.Havia também o som de choro, mas não puderam reconhecer de onde vinham.

Tiago e Lilian permaneceram estáticos, sem saberem como reagir.

- O que fazemos? – Lily olhou de Tiago para os comensais, desesperando-se.

Houve um estardalhaço de luzes e o grito de um dos homens. O auror mais alto caiu de costas para o chão, desfalecido e desacordado, deixando seu companheiro lutando a sós com os três comensais.

- Vamos! – Tiago segurou o braço de Lily e a puxou. Os dois correram para lá o mais rápido que suas pernas lhes permitiam, tirando a varinha de suas vestes e apunhalando-as com força.

- Ei ! – O mais alto dos Comensais os viu chegar e se preparou para atacá-los.

Tiago e Lilian se posicionaram um a cada lado do auror, que o maroto reconheceu ser Alastor Moody.

- Tomem cuidado! – Moody gritou a eles, por prevenção – Tomem cuidado!

- _Sectumsempra!_

- _Protego! –_ Tiago se protegeu do feitiço lançado pelo comensal mais alto, e soube que era esse com quem teria que se preocupar – _Estupefaça!_

Ao seu lado, Alastor Moody lutava para livrar sua perna esquerda do buraco movediço em que havia pisado, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava impedir que o comensal com quem lutava o atingisse com alguma maldição.

- Está rindo, é? Seu cretino! – Falou ao ouvir o comensal a sua frente cair em gargalhadas – Locomotor Mortis!

- Treine a pontaria, idiota! – O comensal desviou do feitiço, que ricocheteou no tronco de uma das árvores – _Crucio!_

- _Protego!_

Lílian correu e se escondeu atrás de uma das arvores mais próximas, desviando a tempo do feitiço que poderia ter atingido seu pescoço. Ela havia se encarregado do comensal mais baixo, mas que em compensação tinha o triplo de largura que os demais. Espiou por um lado do tronco da arvore e o viu se aproximar, gargalhando ironicamente, em sua direção.

- _Rictusempra!_– A ruiva saiu de detrás da árvore,lançando o feitiço de frente para o comensal.

O homem se agachou, desviando a tempo do relâmpago azul que atingiu os arbustos de alguns metros atrás.

- Nunca vai conseguir me vencer sua tolinha – Ele gargalhou em tom arrogante e frio – Acha que pode contra mim sendo uma aluninha medíocre que...

Lily aproveitou o momento de distração do comensal da morte para pensar em algo mais eficiente. Olhou para a arvore grande e galhuda localizada atrás do homem, e imediatamente, soube o que fazer.

- _Bombarda!_ – A ruiva apontou a varinha para o alto e, com um estrondo, todos os galhos e folhas da grande árvore desabaram sobre o comensal, derrubando-o e cobrindo-o no chão.

Novamente o ruído de choro e o pedido de socorro ecoaram entre as árvores, e desta vez Lílian soube dizer de onde vinham. Algumas árvores atrás de onde ela, Tiago, e Moody duelavam contra os comensais, haviam duas crianças chorando e gritando por socorro. As duas garotinhas não deviam ter mais de treze anos e pertenciam a corvinal. Estavam amarradas dos pés ao pescoço por uma corda grossa que as uniam ao tronco de uma das árvores, sem terem como fugir.

- Você me paga sua imundazinha! – O comensal que Lily atingira estava começando a livrar-se dos galhos que o haviam arranhado e rasgado sua roupa, assim como os que mantinham suas pernas presas ao chão.

Lílian decidiu ir atrás das garotinhas capturadas, queria resgatá-las. Sabia que os comensais as levariam embora na primeira oportunidade que tivessem.

- Te peguei! – A ruiva não deu mais que cinco passos e sentiu seu tornozelo direito ser segurado.O comensal gordo, arrastando-se no chão, havia conseguido se livrar dos galhos.

- Me larga! – Lilian gritou. Recebeu um empurrão nos joelhos e caiu de costas no chão.

- Pensou que conseguiria escapar, sua imunda? Heim? – O comensal se posicionou por cima na ruiva imobilizando suas pernas e braços. Lílian podia sentir o bafo quente e infestante do homem em seu pescoço.

- Sai – de –cima –de – mim! – Ela se debatia com toda a força que tinha por debaixo do corpo do homem, mas nenhum dos movimentos conseguira tira-lo de encima.

- Qual é o seu nome mocinha? Heim? É de sangue puro? Qual é o seu nome?

- Não vou dizer! – Lily tinha os olhos fechados e o pescoço esticado para trás, procurando ter o máximo de distancia entre seu rosto e o do homem. – Me larga!

- Não vai me dizer? Olhe só mocinha – Lilian prendeu a respiração ao sentir a ponta da varinha do comensal pressionada sobre seu estômago – Não me obrigue a te dar uma liçãozinha...Me diga seu nome!

- NÃO!

- _Crucio!_

Lílian gritou de dor, sentindo cada minúscula célula de seu corpo se contorcer e queimar. A dor era imensa e insuportável. A ruiva se contorceu por debaixo do corpo do homem, que apenas ria friamente de seu sofrimento.

- E agora? Vai me dizer?

Lily usou toda a força que tinha para recuperar o controle de seu corpo. Não iria se entregar de bandeja.Caso se rendesse, o comensal teria a perfeita oportunidade para levar aquela criança embora, sabe-se lá para onde. Tinham que conseguir salva-las.

- N-não vou dizer!

- Cru...Aaaaaah! – A ruiva surpreendeu-lhe com um belo cuspe na cara. O comensal soltou os pulsos de Lily para limpar o próprio rosto,e ela aproveitou a brecha.

Lilian ergueu com violência a perna direita, acertando diretamente seu joelho ao meio das pernas do comensal. O homem gritou de dor, rolando para o lado e saindo de cima de Lily com a mão entre as pernas, segurando as próprias genitálias.

- Sua filha de uma...

- _Accio varinha! – _Lily fez a própria varinha voar até suas mãos e se levantou cambaleante, devido à dor que sentia no corpo – _Petrificus Totalus!_

Com o ato de Lilian o corpo do comensal imediatamente se petrificou. Do mesmo jeito em que estava - deitado de costas no chão, as pernas abertas e as duas mãos entre elas - ele permaneceu imóvel.

Tiago se encostou ao tronco de uma das arvores completamente agoniado e ofegante. Não só pela dor dos diversos cortes finos e profundos espalhados pelo seu corpo, mas também pelo som dos gritos de Lílian ao ser torturada pelo comensal com quem lutava. Ele queria ir lá, _precisava_ ir lá ajuda-la, mas qualquer movimento de distração que fizesse seria o suficiente para o comensal com quem duelava se adiantar e levar as duas crianças embora. Teria que acabar com ele, antes de pensar com o coração.

O maroto olhou por cima do ombro e viu o comensal se levantar, após ter sido derrubado com um "_Rictusempra_". Sabia que aquilo não lhe ficaria barato. Alastor Moody e o outro comensal ainda duelavam próximos de onde estavam as duas meninas capturadas, o auror estava em vantagem.

Em vez de atacá-lo com a varinha, como Tiago estava esperando, o comensal mais alto praticamente voou para cima do maroto e os dois caíram no chão, entre pancadas e socos. Os dois rolaram na grama com violência, Tiago deu ao comensal um soco no nariz enquanto este o tentava enforcar.

- _Crucio!_

-_Protego!_

O feitiço de proteção do maroto fez com que os dois se separassem e cada um rolasse na grama em direções opostas. Tiago se levantou, cambaleante e tentando normalizar a respiração.

- _Conjunctivitus!_

Antes mesmo de que o comensal pudesse se erguer do chão,Tiago o atingiu com um feitiço alaranjado que fez os olhos do homem encapuzado embaçarem e prejudicarem sua visão. O homem ajoelhou-se no chão, desgovernado, atirando feitiços para todos os lados na esperança de atingir Tiago.

O maroto decidiu deixa-lo ali e apressar-se em procurar Lilian e soltar as duas garotinhas. Correu para lá, ao mesmo tempo em que via Moody cair no chão junto ao comensal que lutava.

- Tiago! – Lílian gritou, correndo na mesma direção que ele para libertar as meninas que choravam e gritavam desesperadamente – As meninas!

- Eu vi! – Gritou em resposta, forçando suas pernas a aumentarem a velocidade.

Os dois chegaram ao mesmo tempo à arvore em que as duas meninas estavam amarradas e se ajoelharam,remexendo nas cordas para tentar saltá-las o quanto antes.

- Socorro! Por favor, tira a gente daqui! – A garotinha loira falou, com a voz rouca do choro e os olhos inchados – Tira a gente daqui!

- Fique calma – Lilian falou, sentindo seu coração apertar ao ver o desespero da menina – Vai dar tudo certo.

- A gente vai morrer? Vamos, não vamos? – A garotinha de cabelos castanhos falou, os olhos tão inchados quanto os da amiga e a voz ainda mais rouca.

- Não, não vão! – Lílian tentava desfazer os nós desesperadamente, olhando constantemente para trás e vendo o auror que lutava com Tiago se aproximar, em passos vacilantes devido a sua visão ofuscada – Tem um deles vindo, Tiago!

O maroto olhou para trás alarmado, o homem encapuzado estava prestes a alcançá-los.

- Relaxo! – Com um movimento de varinha, Tiago fez com que os nós das cordas se afrouxassem, conseguindo libertar a garotinha de cabelos loiros.

Lílian usou a varinha para cortar as outras cordas que restavam, soltando também a outra garotinha de cabelos castanhos.

- Vamos! Rápido! – A ruiva segurou a mão das duas meninas e correu com elas para trás de um arbusto, a salvo dos comensais.

Tiago voltara a duelar com o comensal que antes se aproximava. E Lily viu Alastor Moody cair no chão ao mesmo tempo em que vários cortes finos apareciam em seu rosto. O comensal que o havia atingido voltou a apontar a varinha para o auror, e a ruiva teve certeza de que iria matá-lo.

- Não saiam daqui! – Gritou para as duas garotinhas, que assentiram assustadas. Lílian saiu disparada na direção em que Moody estava caído no chão e parou ao seu lado.

- _Avada Keda..._

- _Expelliarmus!_

Lílian chegou a tempo de desarmar o comensal,fazendo-o correr para apanhar sua varinha caída a alguns metros de distância.

- O senhor está bem?

- Tome cuidado, menina, tome cuidado! – Alastor Moody apontou para as costas da ruiva, enquanto tentava se levantar. Quando Lily girou os calcanhares, viu que o comensal já tinha recuperado sua varinha, e não teve tempo de reagir.

- _Crucio!_

Lílian novamente gritou e seus joelhos cederam ao chão, sentindo a mesma sensação de antes da qual cada canto de seu corpo se queimava e se contorcia.

- Ei!

A ruiva levantou o olhar e viu o comensal da morte correr e ajoelhar-se ao lado de seu companheiro petrificado – que continuava no chão imóvel, na mesma posição em que Lily o havia deixado. Ouviu-se um estampido e os dois comensais simplesmente desapareceram.

- _Crucio!_

- _Estupefaça!_

Dois raios de luz se cruzaram e Tiago e o comensal foram arremessados para trás. O maroto caiu de costas na grama, sentindo todas as partes de seu corpo adormecerem.Quando se levantou, viu que seu oponente permanecia no chão, imóvel. Tiago se aproximou para averiguar o estado do comensal.

- Até que enfim – Sussurrou, ao dar-se conta de que o homem estava finalmente desmaiado.

- Fugiram os desgraçados! Fugiram! – Alastor Moody conseguira finalmente se erguer com dificuldade do chão, ao lado de Lily, que continuava ajoelhada na grama – Pelo menos um deles capturamos!

As duas garotinhas saíram apreensivas de detrás dos arbustos, com algumas lagrimas ainda escorrendo por seus rostos e o corpo trêmulo.

- Vocês estão bem? – Moody perguntou a elas, fazendo sinal para que se aproximassem.

Elas assentiram, olhando assustadas para o homem mascarado e encapuzado que Tiago havia deixado no chão.

- Vocês foram excelentes! – O auror agora se dirigiu ao maroto e a Lilian, enquanto se aproximava em passos vacilantes do corpo do comensal desacordado – Estaria morto uma hora dessas se vocês não tivessem chegado!

Tiago se aproximou de Lílian, ajoelhando-se a sua frente, em sinal de preocupação.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou.

A ruiva apenas assentiu, seu corpo formigava de dor. Nunca em sua vida recebera a maldição Cruciatus e hoje, em apenas quinze minutos, havia passado por ela duas vezes. Tiago afastou uma mecha de cabelos ruivos do rosto de Lily e a segurou pelos braços para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Ahá! Olhem só! – Os dois monitores e as duas garotas se voltaram para Alastor Moddy ao ouvirem sua exclamação. O auror estava agachado ao lado do comensal da morte capturado por Tiago e tinha a máscara do homem em suas mão.

- Quem é ele? – Lílian perguntou, olhando para o rosto velho e mal cuidado do comensal desacordado.

- Rosier – Moody informou com entusiasmo – Estávamos atrás dele há um bom tempo. Seu pai vai ficar orgulhoso em saber que foi você quem o apanhou, Tiago. Meus parabéns, rapaz.

Lílian olhou entusiasmada para o maroto, admirada com o feito do rapaz. O maroto apenas lhe devolveu um breve sorriso e abaixou o olhar de volta para o rosto do comensal.

- E a senhorita é...?

- Lílian Evans.

- É uma excelente bruxa, mocinha. Aquele desgraçado teria me matado se você não tivesse chegado a tempo.

A ruiva apenas lhe sorriu em agradecimento. Ouviram um alvoroço de passos se aproximar entre a escuridão das arvores. Já havia anoitecido, e a pouca luz não lhes permitiam enxergar com total nitidez.

- Alastor! Oh céus! Alastor! – Eles reconheceram a voz da Professora McGonagall se esganiçar à suas frentes. Ela vinha às pressas ao lado do diretor, Alvo Dumbledore – O que é que aconteceu aqui?

- Três deles aqui, Dumbledore! Três! – O auror informou – Dois fugiram. O outro o jovem Potter o apanhou. Rosier!Olhe só!

- Oh céus! Duas alunas, Dumbledore! – McGonagall apontou para as duas garotinhas trêmulas à frente de Lilian e Tiago. Ambas mantinham os olhos assustados e uma se agarrava às vestes da outra, em sinal de medo.

- Mantenha a calma Minerva – O diretor pediu com a voz terna, rolando seus olhos azuis entre as arvores, desde o auror e o comensal desacordados no chão, até as figuras de Lilian e Tiago que faziam o máximo esforço para se manterem em pé, devido às dores que sentiam pelo corpo – Receio que os alunos devem voltar ao castelo. Sabemos bem que não estamos em perfeita segurança.

- Oh é claro que devem! – Minerva voltou a falar em tom alarmante – Olhe só para Potter! Está cheio de sangue! Eles não torturaram a algum de vocês, torturaram? Oh céus, digam que não.

- Ora, Minerva! São comensais! – Alastor falou – Um deles usou cruciatus à senhorita Evans em minha frente!

McGonagall abafou uma exclamação, correndo penosamente em direção a ruiva e abraçando-a com força.

- Estou bem, professora – Lilian falou, ignorando a dor do estralo de seus ossos que sentiu com o abraço forte de McGonagall.

- Certamente, posso dizer que fiz a melhor escolha de monitores chefes que jamais poderia ter feito para este ano – O diretor Dumbledore falou, sorrindo tenazmente para Lily e Tiago – Fico orgulhoso de vocês dois, que pelo o que vejo vieram parar aqui ao estarem cumprindo suas tarefas de monitoria, estou certo?

Os dois monitores assentiram.

- Certamente – Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça – Devo agradecê-los por isso. Quanto às senhoritas – O diretor apontou para as duas pequenas meninas a sua frente – Creio que notaram o que uma simples infração às regras pode causar. Espero que não voltem a sair do castelo fora do horário permitido.

As duas se entreolharam, mas assentiram ao professor, aparentemente envergonhadas.

- Agora Minerva, por favor, trate de levar os alunos de volta ao castelo. Obviamente Tiago e Lilian devem ir diretamente fazer uma visita à madame Pomfrey, mas certifique-se de levar as duas meninas até os dormitórios de suas casas.

- É claro que sim – A professora assentiu – E vocês dois tomem cuidado, Alvo, Alastor. Chega de confusão por hoje, oh céus!

- Não se preocupe Minerva – O diretor despreocupou-a

- Temos que chamar o ministério – Moody falou – Rosier deve ir direto à Azkaban.

* * *

**Ala Hospitalar**

- Que barbaridade! Comensais em Hogwarts...Era só o que faltava – A curandeira de exaltou - Tome isso, querida.

Lily tragou, a contragosto, o conteúdo verde do vidrinho que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera, fazendo muito esforço para não vomitar logo depois. Ela e Tiago estavam deitados lado a lado em sua respectivas macas, recebendo os atenciosos cuidados da curandeira desde que McGonagall os deixara ali. A ruiva já não sentia as dores no corpo, mas sim uma desconfortável náusea causada pela quantidade de poções mal-cheirosas que fora obrigada a tomar. Tiago, por sua vez, sentia apenas dor de cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que tinha metade de seu abdome e braço esquerdo enfaixados, devido aos cortes que recebera do comensal com quem lutara.

- Como estão eles, Papoula? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall,aparecendo pela porta da enfermaria trazendo uma pilha de roupa em cada uma das mãos.

- Vão ficar bem, Minerva – A curandeira respondeu, enquanto preenchia algumas fichas em sua escrivaninha – São jovens, para tudo se dá um jeito.

- Certamente. Aqui estão as roupas de vocês – A professora deixou uma parte das peças de roupas ao pé da cama de Lily e a outra metade entregou a Tiago – Acredito que será suficiente.

- Suficiente para que? – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não via a hora de tomar um bom banho e deitar em sua própria cama, em seu dormitório, para descansar.

- Ora, vocês não esperavam voltar para os dormitórios como se nada tivesse acontecido, não é? – Madame Pomfrey indagou – Vão dormir aqui está noite!

- QUE? – Tiago e Lily se sobressaltaram.

- É claro! Precisam descansar! – A curandeira insistiu – Devem ficar quietos...Principalmente você, Potter, que parece que tem diabretes no traseiro!

- É preferível que não compareçam às aulas do período da manha – Foi a vez de Minerva falar – Sei que amanha é a festa de Slughorn,e vocês dois foram convidados...Certamente vão querer ir.

- É claro! – Tiago e Lilian responderam conjuntamente.

- Pois bem. Terão que descansar – McGonagall considerou – Já avisei aos amigos de vocês o que aconteceu.Ficaram apavorados, mas não deixei que viessem visitá-los, já é tarde. Apenas disse que vocês dois estavam bem.

Os dois monitores assentiram, escondendo a vontade de estarem ao lado dos amigos naquele momento.

- Bem, eu vou indo – a professora avisou – Boa noite a vocês dois. Boa noite Papoula.

- Boa noite Minerva, querida – Após a sub-diretora deixar a ala hospitalar, a curandeira se levantou de sua escrivaninha, retirando o avental e guardando-o em um dos armários – Eu já estou me retirando, se precisarem de alguma coisa é só chamar. Dores, mal estar, _qualquer coisa, _me chamem! E tratem de descansar. Boa noite!

- Boa noite -Os dois responderam, e a viram entrar e fechar a porta da salinha paralela à enfermaria.

Tiago e Lilian se entreolharam, encabulados. Dormirem juntos aquela noite estava definitivamente fora de seus planos.

- Bom eu...Vou me trocar – Lily pulou de sua maca, apanhando sua camisola e seu robe das mudas de roupa trazidas por McGongall, e entrou no banheiro pequeno e frio,trancando a porta.

" Ok,Lily,respira..."

A ruiva se olhou no espelho oval pendurando por cima da pia de porcelana e não gostou nada do que viu. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam desgrenhados e armados, estava mais pálida do que o normal e tinha olheiras bastante notáveis. Ela suspirou, aborrecida, sabendo que nada além de uma boa noite de sono seria capaz de fazer sua aparência voltar ao normal.

Lily vestiu sua camisola verde musgo, jogando por cima o robe branco. Sentiu seu coração disparar em pensar que passaria uma noite inteira ao lado de Tiago Potter,o rapaz que passara a intimida-la estranhamente desde o inicio do ano e a havia deixado completamente desgovernada após o beijo que lhe roubara naquela manha. Lílian queria beijá-lo outra vez, já que a sensação que teve ao fazê-lo por primeira vez a tinha feito quase flutuar do chão. Estava confusa, a única certeza que tinha era que a atração que sentia pelo rapaz estava mais forte do que nunca.

Ela recolheu as roupas sujas do chão, lançando um ultimo olhar ao reflexo do espelho antes de voltar a abrir a porta e voltar para sua cama.

Tiago já vestia o pijama preto de malha, e estava de pé, apenas encostado em sua respectiva cama, observando atentamente algo que segurava em uma das mãos. Lily se aproximou e esticou os olhos para ver o que era. O maroto girava nos dedos uma corrente fina e brilhante de ouro, com um pingente do qual não soube reconhecer o desenho.

- Está tudo bem? – A ruiva resolveu perguntar, ao ver que o rapaz sequer parecera notar a presença de Lily ao seu lado.

O maroto levantou o olhar, suspirando e assentindo.

- Está – Ele sorriu levemente, ao notá-la vestida com a roupa de dormir, achando-a incrivelmente linda.

Lily voltou a abaixar o olhar curioso para a corrente que o maroto rodopiava nas mãos. Ao notar o que ela observava, Tiago lhe estendeu o objeto para que ela o pudesse ver em suas próprias mãos.

- Foi meu pai quem me deu...Quando fiz dezessete anos – A ruiva apanhou com delicadeza a corrente das mãos do rapaz e a observou com atenção. O pingente era o formato de um leão, que Lily reconheceu ser o símbolo de Godric Griffindor. Girou-o entre os dedos e viu que na outra face da figura, em letras prateadas e bem escritas estava a palavra "Potter".

- É muito bonita – Ela elogiou.

- Pelo que sei, pertencia ao meu tataravô.

- Você deve gostar muito dele...De seu pai, quero dizer – A ruiva lhe devolveu a corrente e se sentou na maca, de frente para o rapaz.

- Gosto muito – Tiago confirmou – Tenho orgulho dele.

- Deve ser bom ter pais bruxos. Podem acompanhar tudo o que acontece na sua vida...Eles entendem tudo.Meus pais ficaram apavorados quando disse a eles o que eram os dementadores.

Tiago riu, pendurando novamente sua corrente no pescoço.

- Eles devem se orgulhar em você ter nascido bruxa, não?

- É, eles ficaram impressionados – Lily sorriu com displicência – Já minha irmã...Bem...Ela me odeia por isso.

- Acho difícil alguém te odiar.

- Não é. Ela acha que sou uma aberração – A ruiva contou, com certa mágoa – Não dá pra agradar todo mundo, não é?Aqui é porque eu não tenho sangue bruxo e lá em casa é porque não tenho sangue trouxa.

- Você não tem que se preocupar com os idiotas que te desrespeitam, Lílian – Tiago falou, aproximando-se alguns passos - Você_é _uma bruxa, e uma bruxa melhor do que muitos de sangue puro que andam por aí.

Lílian o encarou, sentindo-se corar. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando o viu se aproximar e prendeu a respiração na expectativa do que poderia acontecer.

- ...Obrigada – Agradeceu.

- É o que eu acho – Ele sorriu marotamente, inclinando-se sobre a garota, colocando uma mão a cada lado das pernas da ruiva – Apesar de você recusar ir a festa de Slughorn comigo.

- Como você insiste! – Ela riu, sentindo-se queimar por dentro com aquela aproximação.

- Persistência é uma de minhas virtudes.

Tiago sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior ao não vê-la recuar com sua aproximação. Queria beijá-la, desejava, o beijo daquela manha apenas o deixara mais encantado com a garota. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se de ter dito que aquilo não voltaria a acontecer sem que Lily consentisse. Tiago suspirou, ela não poderia ter mudado de opinião tão rápido. Não queria aborrecê-la.

Lilian congelou, sentia-o cada vez mais próximo. Estava ansiosa pelo o que estava preste a acontecer.A ruiva estava quase fechando os olhos quando, repentinamente, o viu recuar. Tiago se ergueu contra sua vontade e olhou frustrado para a garota, que o observava confusa. Ele não fez mais que lhe deixar um beijo no rosto e se afastar.

- Boa noite, Lilian.

O rapaz deitou-se em sua maca, cobrindo-se com os lençóis e virando-se de costas para ela. Lily piscou, boquiaberta, completamente desconcertada. Não respondeu. Suspirou frustrada e se deitou, dando-lhe as costas também ao maroto.

Ele tivera a perfeita oportunidade de beijá-la e não o fizera. Lily sentiu raiva, mas se lembrou do momento em que dissera a ele que não voltasse tentar beijá-la nunca mais. Se ele ao menos soubesse que desta vez ela estava disposta a corresponder...

" Se não foi,é porque não era pra ser,Evans" – Pensou,procurando botar em ordem os próprios pensamentos.

Amanha era dia de festa. Tinha que pensar em Zac, não em Tiago Potter. Por mais que isso fosse difícil...

* * *

**N/A**: Nossa! Esse capítulo superou todos os outros em relação à duração! Longo, não? Do jeito que já haviam me pedido! Devo dizer que daqui pra frente vão ser quase todos assim. Bom,hoje tenho algumas coisas a dizer. Gente, gostaria muito de agradecer a todas as leitoras que estão semanalmente aqui, deixando sua opinião sobre a historia e escancarando meu sorriso a cada review que me escrevem. Mas desde o capitulo seis tenho percebido que estou ficando para trás mais uma vez. A minha maior empolgação na hora de escrever, e motivação, é saber que vocês estarão aqui para ler e darem a opinião que for. Isso me faz feliz, muito. Sei que tem gente que lê, mas não comenta nada.Saibam que, apenas, "sua fic está um lixo" já é válido!Pelo menos eu vou saber que caminho tomar. Isso não é um sermão, é apenas um desabafo.Não quero obrigar ninguém a nada e nem estipular cotas de "reviews" para postar o próximo capitulo, com outras autoras fazem, até porque, isso não é uma competição. Apenas trocas de idéias, e uma boa via de diversão. Espero, apenas, receber mais opiniões de vocês após este capitulo. Quem sabe chegamos a 53 reviews? olhinhos brilham hahaha! Enfim, espero que tenham curtido o capitulo! Já falei de mais! Beijooooos! XD

**N/B**: Uaaaal!! Bate Palmas Gente, o que foi o duelo?! Tia Jô se cuida, porque curti mais o duelo dela do que o seu no final do 7º livro!Qualquer erro de ortografia que deixei passar, desculpem-me!Reviews à Mily, por favor!

Agradecimentos :**Tassia Black** ( Lindaaaaaaa! A festa está chegando,prometo! Espero que tenha gostado! . Mil Beijos); **Thaty **(Ai eu tb queria um James,viu amiga? Hauahau espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!); **Ana Black **( Obrigadaa! XD Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos!);**Muffim **( Que linda você! Nossa amei a sua reviw! Muito,muito obrigada! Nossa eu queria um James tb viu! hahaha Quem não? Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!); **Rose Anne Samartinne** ( Lindaa! Obrigadaa! De verdade,espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!); **katec.key** ( Queridáaaaa,muito obrigada! Nossa eu to precisando de um maroto desses,viu? Hahaah Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!) **Larii **( Minha beta linda! Obrigada a _você_,por betar esta fic e me dar aquela força! Beijos! )

**No próximo capitulo...**

_- Pontas você me deixaria bem mais tranqüilo se parasse de secar o Macmillan por alguns segundos – Sirius falou – Acaso está interessado?_

- _Adivinha quem ele está esperando? – Tiago comentou, sem dar muita atenção ao comentário anterior do amigo._

- _Pela sua cara, eu diria que é a Evans – O maroto deduziu sem muito esforço – E pelo jeito ela está atrasada._

**Até mais!**

Beijos! 


	9. Festa do Slughe

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

--------------------------

**Capitulo Nove - A Festa do Slughe**

--------------------------

**Sexta Feira – 19 de novembro de 1977.  
**

**Ala Hospitalar.**

- _Devemos acorda-la?_

- _Ela está dormindo tão gostoso._

-_Ah vamos acorda-la!_

- _Você sabe como a Lily fica quando tentamos acorda-la, Lene!_

Lilian Evans deu um longo suspiro, antes de abrir os olhos e pestanejar diante da ofuscante claridade.

- _Ela já está acordando!_

A ruiva se ergueu na cama, apoiando-se pelos cotovelos, apertando os olhos e fazendo um enorme esforço para enxergar com nitidez os rostos que a observavam.

- Bom dia flor! – Aquela era definitivamente a voz de Marlene, que não estava sozinha. Ela e Alice estavam paradas ao lado da maca da ruiva, à frente de onde estava Tiago rodeado pelos demais marotos.

- B-bom dia – A ruiva se sentou na cama, finalmente podendo enxergar melhor.

- E ai, Evans! – Sirius Black acenou, sentado ao pé da maca de Tiago Potter, comendo em punhados feijõezinhos de todos os sabores da caixa que tinha nas mãos.

- Oi – O cumprimento de Lily foi para o geral. O seu maior desejo era voltar a se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e dizer a Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro que desaparecessem e só voltassem quando ela estivesse trocada, de banho tomado, cabelos penteados e sem a cara amassada. Alice e Marlene já estavam acostumadas com sua aparência matinal.

- Tudo bem, Lílian? – Remo se aproximou, com o seu costumeiro sorriso sereno e calmo, as mãos no bolso e olhar confortante – Tiago nos contou os detalhes do que aconteceu, me pareceu um absurdo eles terem usado cruciatus em você. Duas vezes! Você é muito corajosa.

- Obrigada Remo – Lily sorriu para ele. Adorava Remo, costumava dizer que o olhar do rapaz transbordava amizade e bondade. E era verdade – Eu estou ótima.

- Você se mete em cada uma ehim, Lily – Marlene comentou – Um dia desses, eu e Alice morremos do coração por sua culpa.

- Ei não foi minha culpa – Lily se defendeu – Estava fazendo a ronda quando vimos o que estava acontecendo...Tivemos que ir lá...Pergunte ao Tiago.

- Pera ai! – Todos se voltaram para Sirius – Você disse _Tiago_?_Tiago_? Onde foi parar o _Potter_? O que você fez a ela Pontas?

Tiago riu, e Lilian sentiu suas bochechas queimarem quando – favoravelmente – Papoula Pomfrey apareceu desde o interior de sua salinha, cessando, então, o assunto.

- Oh, Lilian! – Ela falou – Que bom que acordou, já estava começando a ficar preocupada!

- Por que? Que horas são? – A ruiva se preocupou, enquanto a curandeira ajeitava os travesseiros a suas costas para que pudesse se acomodar melhor.

- Devem ser pra lá de meio dia, certamente. O senhor Potter pelo menos acordou umas duas horas antes que a senhorita...Eu realmente estava me preocupando.

- Viemos ver vocês depois do café da manha – Alice contou – Mas os dois ainda estavam dormindo.

- Dormimos tarde ontem – Lilian lembrou.

- Ah é? – Sirius sorriu, maliciosamente – E posso saber o que ficaram fazendo aqui... _sozinhos_?

- Demos uns amassos no armário de medicamentos, Black – A ruiva o censurou com o olhar – E saiba que seu amigo se saiu melhor do que você no dia do armário de vassouras.

Alice, Marlene, Remo e Pedro riram.No entanto, Tiago e Sirius ficaram estáticos, sorrindo surpresos. Lily sabia ser tão travessa quanto eles.

Tiago e Lílian receberam alta de Madame Pomfrey para assistirem as aulas da parte da tarde. Foram recomendados a não irem à festa de Slughorn àquela noite, mas tanto o maroto como a ruiva não deram atenção.

- Vou me trocar – A ruiva apanhou seu uniforme limpo e se trancou no banheiro na companhia de Alice e Marlene. As amigas preferiram acompanha-la para não terem que assistir Tiago se trocar. Aquilo seria muito "perigoso" no ponto de vista de Marlene.

- E então?- Alice sentou-se na privada e começou o assunto – Como foi?

- Como foi o que? – Lily vestiu a saia, notando os olhares empolgados de suas amigas sobre si.

- Lily você passou a noite inteirinha com o Tiago! – Marlene falou – Vai me dizer que não aconteceu nada?

- Não – A ruiva deu os ombros – Não ontem à noite – Acrescentou.

- Acaso em algum outro momento aconteceu? – Alice perguntou com desdém.

- É...Tem algo que não contei a vocês.

- O que? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Ele me beijou.

- O QUE? – Alice e Marlene se sobressaltaram. Por essa elas não esperavam.

- É...Nada de mais – Lílian abotoou a camisa com um sorriso torto nos lábios, lembrando-se do momento no lago.

- Como assim nada de mais, Evans? - Marlene tinha seu queixo caído e um sorriso escancarado – Onde? Porque?

- Você gostou? – Alice indagou.

- Ele beija bem? – Marlene completou.

- Aquele dia que cheguei atrasada na aula de Herbologia – A ruiva explicou – Ele me beijou enquanto fazíamos a ronda, e nós caímos no lago...Por isso me atrasei! Tive que ir me trocar e...

- Ta, ta! Vamos ao ponto Lily...Você gostou? – Marlene interrogou.

Lilian não respondeu de imediato. É claro que tinha gostado, e tanto tinha, como na noite anterior teve expectativas para que acontecesse outra vez. No entanto, sabia que dizer a verdade às amigas lhe renderia umas boas semanas de piadinhas e provocações.

- Mais...Mais ou menos – Concluiu.

- Bom...Tratando-se de Tiago, mais ou menos já é um grande avanço, vindo de você – Alice comentou.

- Enfim – Lily deu de ombros – Já estou vestida, podemos sair...

As três garotas abriram a porta e saíram do banheiro, de volta à região hospitalar. Tiago também já estava vestido, conversando em pé com seus amigos.Pouco antes de Lily completar cinco passos para fora do banheiro, ouviu-se o estrondo da porta da enfermaria sendo escancarada, deixando passar uma garota loira de cabelos esvoaçantes e rosto delicado.

- Ei! Não pode entrar assim aqui menina! Isto é uma ala hospitalar! – Madame Pomfrey ralhou, mas a garota sequer pareceu notar.

A loira sorriu, ao ver que os quatro marotos estavam lá, e empurrou Lily para fora de seu caminho para chegar até eles como se a ruiva fosse um saco de farinha.

- Tiago! Tiago que bom que você está bem! – Lilian deixou seu queixo cair ao ver à garota afastar Remo, Pedro e Sirius e agarrar o pescoço de Tiago com toda força possível.

- O-obrigado – O maroto tentou retribuir o abraço, apesar de estar sendo ligeiramente sufocado pelos braços da garota.

- Não!Não agradeça! – A loira pendurou-se com ainda mais força sobre o maroto, obrigando-o a inclinar-se ainda mais sobre ela – Sou eu quem deve agradecer! Você salvou minha irmã, Tiago! Eu te devo a vida dela!

- N-não é para tanto – O moreno tentou argumentar.

- Eu não sei como retribuir! O que eu posso fazer por você? Eu...

Lily sentiu como se um balde de água fervente fosse jogado sobre sua espinha, ao ver a garota loira grudar-se por completo no corpo do maroto. Quem ela pensava que era para chegar tão...Tão..._Assim_? E ele, por que diabos retribuía tão gentilmente? Gentileza _demais_ na opinião da ruiva. Teve vontade de dar um pontapé na garota ao vê-la depositar o primeiro beijo estalado no rosto do rapaz.

- Você não tem que retribuir, ok? – Tiago sorriu, simpático – Fique tranqüila.

- Mas você salvou minha irmã, Tiago!

- Se me permite interromper...-Sirius falou, impaciente. Os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas erguidas para a loira –Quem diabos é a sua irmã?

- Misha! Misha Coltrane. E sou Fracine,mas me chamam de Franci – A loira apresentou-se,sem largar o pescoço de Tiago – Somos da Lufa-Lufa.

- Ok...Franci – Sirius continuou – E sua irmã...Misha, não? É...

- Uma das meninas que estavam na floresta com os comensais ontem à noite – Lily interrompeu.Sua voz soou mais fria do que o normal.

- É – Franci fitou Lily dos pés a cabeça, e ambas se encararam por alguns segundos. Pelo visto não fora só a ruiva que sentira a inimizade entre elas – Mas eu estava pensando Tiago...Nós poderíamos ir juntos a próxima visita a Hogsmeade, o que você acha?

Como se não bastasse, ela ainda _se_ convidava. Lílian indignou-se.

- É, pode ser – Tiago tentou ser o mais gentil possível ao se afastas da loira, sorrindo encabulado - Nos falamos por aí, então.

- Tudo bem – Franci sorriu, triunfante – Vou te procurar quando soubermos da próxima visita.

- Ok – O maroto passou a mãos nos cabelos e acenou.

- Bem, eu vou indo – A loira acenou para os demais, sorrindo exclusivamente para Tiago e saiu correndo da enfermaria.

- Bem, eu acho que já podemos ir – Foi Remo quem falou, tentando quebrar o gelo do momento.

Os alunos se despediram de Madame Pomfrey e tomaram caminho para fora da ala hospitalar.

- Simpática a sua nova amiga – Lilian censurou Tiago com o olhar quando tomaram a dianteira dos amigos, na extensão do corredor.

- Ficou com ciúmes? – Tiago sorriu.

- Há – Ela riu – Você bem que gostaria, Potter.

- Ah, então agora eu voltei a ser _Potter_?

- É seu nome, não é?

- Sabe, você é muito complicada.

- Já deveria ter se acostumado.

* * *

**Dormitório Feminino – 20:45h**

- A propósito, Lily – Alice falou, assim que viu a ruiva sair do banheiro, após o banho, enrolada em uma toalha branca com os cabelos encharcados – Zac veio perguntar sobre você hoje. Não estava sabendo do ocorrido.

- E o que vocês disseram?

- Dissemos que você estava na enfermaria com o Tiago, pelo o que aconteceu.

Lily recebeu a resposta como um beliscão. Uma suposição lhe surgiu em mente, e certamente estaria correta.

- À que horas foi isso, Lice? – Perguntou vestindo, distraidamente, sua roupa interior.

- Ah, de manhã...Na hora do café.

Lílian se sentou na cama de supetão. Estava certa em sua suspeita. Estava mais do que claro o por quê de Zac não ter ido visitá-la na enfermaria durante o dia.Tiago Potter. A ruiva vestiu o sutiã, completamente aborrecida.O ciúme e o egoísmo de Zac eram tão grandes que ele não fora sequer capaz de, pelo menos, ir visitá-la para saber como estava...Se perdera uma perna...Um braço...O pescoço. Era um egoísta. A ruiva logo soube que a noite não começaria bem.

- Sabem, eu não vou mais a essa festa!

Lilian e Alice viram Marlene se sentar em sua própria cama,com o olhar conflituoso e as mãos se torcendo uma na outra. Se as amigas a conheciam bem,a morena estava extremamente nervosa.

- Como assim _não vai_? – Lily perguntou.

- Não vou! Lily, Remo vai me detestar! – Marlene esganiçou-se – Eu não sou inteligente o bastante...Remo vai me falar sobre as mais eficientes poções do mundo, as maravilhas das transformações, o ciclo de vida dos hipogrifos, e eu direi o que? "Ah, eles são realmente uma gracinha?" – A morena especulou – Eu não sirvo pra esse tipo de conversa!

- Isso foi a coisa mais imbecil que já ouvi em toda minha vida, McKinnon! – Lily ralhou – Meu deus, pare de fazer suposições e seja apenas você mesma!

- Lily tem razão, Marlene! – Alice concordou.

- Vocês não estão entendendo, eu...

- Remo é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Lene – A ruiva interrompeu – E não teria te convidado se não gostasse de sua companhia, então você trate de se arrumar por que você _vai_ a essa festa.

- Sabe Lily, eu prefiro você em seus momentos de meiguice – Marlene comentou.

- Você não é a primeira em me dizer isso – Lily sorriu, lembrando-se de algum momento que Tiago lhe havia dito algo parecido.

As três grifinórias começaram a se arrumar, sob os olhares invejosos das demais companheiras de quarto que não haviam sido convidadas. A expectativa para a festa era grande.

Alice ansiava para, quem sabe, finalmente se acertar com Frank Longbotton. O nervosismo do encontro com Remo Lupin era tão grande, que Marlene mal conseguia se arrumar sem derrubar metade do armário a cada vez que ia buscar algo em seu interior. Já Lily se aprontava com muita má vontade. Não que não estivesse a fim de se divertir, mas teria que acertar as contas com Zac antes de qualquer coisa.

E tinha Tiago, que certamente iria acompanhado de Tina Wood. Como sempre, o maroto se divertiria bastante, fisgaria sua acompanhante e simplesmente se esqueceria da existência de Lily naquele castelo.

Não que ela se importasse,_claro_.

* * *

**Dormitório Masculino**

- Olhe só o Aluado, todo pomposo! – Sirius deu um tapa nas costas do amigo, enquanto Remo se preocupava em ajeitar a gravata o mais elegantemente possível na frente do espelho.

- Me deixe,Almofadinhas – Retrucou,apesar de sorrir com o comentário do amigo.

- Ta até cheiroso, né Aluado? – Tiago saiu do banheiro, sorrindo. Secou rapidamente o cabelo molhado com a toalha e a atirou na cama, quando se sentou para calçar os sapatos – Está mesmo decidido a impressionar a McKinnon, então.

- Claro.Ela...Ela é maravilhosa não? Creio que devo estar a altura.

- Você_é_ à altura – Tiago e Sirius responderam juntos.

Remo sorriu para os amigos. Eles o confortavam como ninguém.

- Só não vá entediar a garota com seus papos filosóficos, Aluado – Pedro falou, largado em sua cama e roendo as próprias unhas – Vai espantá-la.

- Oh, sim, vou tentar usar as _suas_ táticas, Rabicho – Remo lhe estreitou os olhos – Afinal, você está sempre rodeado de mulheres, não?

Tiago e Sirius riram ao ver a expressão desapontada de Pedro. Ao contrário de seus amigos, se havia algo do qual Rabicho não entendia, esse algo eram mulheres.

- Rabicho está mordido por não poder ir a festa – Sirius comentou – Mas não se preocupe Pedrinho, nós trazemos os docinhos para você,não é Pontas?

Tiago sorriu, enquanto vestia o paletó preto.

- Se você quiser mesmo ir, Pedro, podemos dar um jeito...- Falou – Persuadir Slughorn é tão fácil como tirar doce de criança...

- Bah...- O maroto acenou com desdém e se virou para o outro lado da cama – Obrigado Pontas, mas não quero ir.

Tiago, Remo e Sirius se entreolharam, preocupados. Sabiam muito bem que o amigo não estava sendo sincero.

Os três marotos se despediram e saíram do dormitório, deixando Pedro na companhia dos outros companheiros de quarto.

- Nos vemos na festa, Reminho – Sirius se despediu.

- Boa sorte – Tiago sorriu, dando um aperto no ombro do amigo, antes de desaparecer pelo retrato da senhora gorda ao lado de Sirius.

Remo guardou as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça e decidiu sentar-se para esperar. Frank Longbotton também estava lá, bem arrumado, e parecendo tão nervoso quanto ele.

- Esperando? – O maroto perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

- Pois é – Frank sorriu – Alice.

- Ah.

- ...Você?

- Marlene.

- Ah...Boa escolha.

- É...A sua também.

* * *

Escadas do salão comunal da Grifinória 

- E se ele não gostar de mim? E se me achar chata? Se entediar? Ah, meu Deus...- Marlene desesperou-se.

- Você não ficava tão nervosa assim quando era com o Black – Alice revirou os olhos.

- Ele me mantinha preocupada com outras coisas – Marlene falou, em tom pensativo, deixando um leve sorriso malicioso brotar em seus lábios.

Lilian riu, ignorando o olhar inconformado de Alice enquanto deixavam o dormitório e seguiam escada abaixo.

Remo Lupin e Frank Longbotton esperavam juntos frente à lareira enquanto conversavam, e levantaram o olhar ao vê-las chegar.

- Uau – Frank elogiou, mas especificamente a Alice, que sorriu e corou enquanto o cumprimentava com um abraço.

- Vocês estão muito bonitas – Remo elogiou, sorrindo serenamente, e sem deixar de transparecer o nervosismo costumeiro que sentia quando se tratava de encontros.

- Você também, Remo! – Marlene sorriu, encabulada – Está m-muito gato...Digo...Muito bonito.Muito _bonito._

- Obrigado Marlene – Remo segurou a mão da garota, e Lily por um momento pensou que a amiga fosse desmaiar de tanta excitação.

- Onde está o Ti...Digo...Seus amigos? – Lilian se embaraçou, sentindo falta do maroto.Tinha esperanças de ouvir que o moreno havia adquirido uma tremenda diarréia de última hora, tendo que permanecer no dormitório o resto da noite e dar então um belo de um bolo em Tina Wood, sua suposta convidada á festa.

- Bem, Pedro não foi convidado...- Remo contou – Tiago e Sirius já foram.Marcaram com suas garotas.

À parte "com suas garotas" desceram raspando na garganta de Lily,que imediatamente lembrou da existência de Zac. Com certeza o garoto devia estar esperando-a a um tempo devido ao seu atraso.

- Bom, eu vou indo – Lilian avisou – Além de estar sobrando aqui, Zac já deve estar me esperando.

Lily se despediu e dirigiu um último olhar de boa sorte às amigas, desaparecendo pelo retrato da senhora gorda.

* * *

**Masmorra – Entrada da Sala de Poções (Local da festa de Slughorn)**

- Sabe, acho que até sei quem é essa Judie...Não...Jusie...Não...

- _Julie_, Almofadinhas – Tiago corrigiu.

- Ah sim – Sirius assentiu – Se ela for do estilo de Tina Wood eu ficarei muito satisfeito, caro Pontas.

Os dois marotos aguardavam como bons cavalheiros, suas respectivas convidadas, Tina Wood e Julie Spinnet, ante a entrada da festa que parecia bombar em seu interior. Eles viam pares de casais e trios de amigos chegarem e entrarem no local, sendo recebidos calorosamente pelo professor de poções.

- Pontas você me deixaria bem mais tranqüilo se parasse de secar o Macmillan por alguns segundos – Sirius falou – Acaso está interessado?

Zachary Macmillan estava parado um pouco distante de onde estavam os dois marotos, as mãos no bolso, perambulando impacientemente de um lado a outro e lançando constantemente olhares esperançosos em direção à escada de onde chegavam os convidados.

- Adivinha quem ele está esperando? – Tiago comentou, sem dar muita atenção ao comentário anterior do amigo.

- Pela sua cara, eu diria que é a Evans – O maroto deduziu, sem muito esforço – Pelo jeito ela está atrasada.

- Eu gostaria mesmo é que ela não aparecesse – Tiago comentou entre um suspiro.

- Ah, Pontas esqueça ela pelo menos essa noite, sim? – Almofadinhas pediu – Tina Wood é uma das garotas mais bonitas da escola...E falando nela...

Tiago viu Sirius ajeitar o paletó, jogar em um só gesto o cabelo para trás e esboçar um de seus melhores sorrisos. Soube exatamente do que se tratava. Olhou para trás e viu duas garotas muito bonitas e sorridentes se aproximarem.

- Olá Tiago! – A menor delas se atirou nos braços do maroto de óculos, que retribuiu com gentileza. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros enfeitados com uma tiara brilhante, os olhos azuis exageradamente maquiados, bochechas rosadas e salientes, lábios carnudos e rosados. Vestia um vestido rosa bebê curto e impressionantemente decotado. Uma garota muito bonita e que certamente atraia muitos olhares.

- Você está linda! – Tiago elogiou, sorrindo galanteador, girando a garota pelo braço para que pudesse observá-la melhor.

- Quero ficar bonita para você, Tiago - Ela riu, segurando-se carinhosamente no braço do rapaz.

- Ram-ram – Sirius coçou a garganta o mais escandalosamente que pôde,fazendo Tiago e Tina lembrarem-se de que ele e a outra moça estavam ali.

- Sirius, essa é minha amiga Julie – Tina apontou para amiga, que sorria radiantemente. Julie era mais alta que Tina, pele mulata, cabelos castanhos, longos, e chamativos olhos verdes. Vestia um vestido preto não tão curto como o da amiga, mas – nos olhares de Sirius – o decote era tão _agradável_ quanto.

Sirius segurou com gentileza a mão de Julie e a beijou como um comprimento formal, fazendo a garota rir. Tiago revirou os olhos e segurou com firmeza a cintura de Tina, pronto para se divertir ao máximo aquela noite.

- Vamos entrar.

Lilian Evans desceu as escadas para as masmorras o mais rápido que o tecido de seu vestido permitia. Avistou Zac parado em um canto do corredor, enquanto via dois casais entrarem pela porta da festa, mas sem conseguir reconhecer seus rostos.

- Zac! – Lily procurou se aproximar o mais elegantemente que pôde. Ajeitou os cabelos que haviam sido algo desarrumados com a pressa que teve para chegar até ali, e alisou o vestido, checando a presença de algum amarrotado.

- Lilian! – O moreno voltou-se para a ruiva, desapontado – Poxa, você não poderia ter demorado mais?

- Oh desculpe – Seu tom foi irônico, e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – Eu te aborreci?

- É claro! Sabe há quanto tempo estou te esperando?

- É mesmo? Eu te esperei a manhã inteira na enfermaria e você não apareceu!

- Ora, Lily, eu perguntei a suas amigas disseram que você estava bem!

- É, e quando elas te disseram que Tiago Potter também estava lá você se acovardou e preferiu não aparecer – Lilian cruzou os braços, fulminando o rapaz com o olhar.

- Acovardar-me? Ora Lily eu sou homem! E você mesmo disse! Estava com o Potter não estava? Aposto que ele soube te entreter.

- Eu dormi a manha inteira, Zac! – Lílian exaltou-se.

- Escute Lily, eu não quero brigar com você...- Zac pareceu rendido – Me desculpe por não ter aparecido.Eu simplesmente não tive tempo. Vamos entrar e tentar esquecer esses contratempos, ok?

Lilian sabia que a suposta falta de tempo era mentira, mas assentiu. Afinal, não queria estragar sua noite de diversão com aquelas besteiras,que preferiu engolir.

- Certo – Concordou – Então vamos entrar.

* * *

**N/A:** Sim,concordo que foi um capitulo meio chucro...mas o próximo eu prometo que será a festa que vocês tanto esperam! Muito obrigada pelas reviews do capitulo anterior!! Fiquei feliz em saber que muitos de vcs lêem essa nota ao final do capitulo,e atenderam ao meu pedido! XD Obrigada por toda a força que vcs me dão!Beijos!

**N/B:** 'Estavam sem tempo' quem o acha um $#! Levante a mão!Enfim, adorei betar esse capítulo, parabéns a minha queridíssima escritora e reviews a ela!

**Agradecimentos:****Muffin **( Linda,obrigada pela review! Quem me dar ser uma Jô Rowling um dia...estou longe! Huahauah amei sua review! Espero que tenha curtido o capitulo! Beijos); **Sr Prongs** ( São reviews como a sua me deixam super entusiasmada! Muito obrigada mesmo! Sua opinião foi muito levada em conta,pode ter ctz que os marotos juntos vão sim aparecer mais vezes! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo,viu? Beijos);**Tassia Black** ( Fofaaa,ai que linda a sua review! Acho que meus olhos brilharam! Hauahau! Que bom que vc conseguiu enxergar o Tiago exatamente como eu quis escreve-lo! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos XD);**Nana Evans Potter** ( Muito obrigada lindaa! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos);**Larii** ( Minha beta lindaaa! È claro que vale uma review sua ! E muito! Capitulo 10 na suas mãos já já! Me atrasei ¬¬' Beijos); **Cuca Malfoy** ( Lindaa adorei sua review! Muito obrigada mesmo,e prometo que a Lily e os marotos vão ficar mais juntos sim! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!);**Thaty** ( Brigadaa fofaaa! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!);**Fer **( Linda muito obrigada pela review! Nossa fiquei mto feliz que o duelo tenha dado certo,e q vc tenha gostado! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo também! Beijos); **Gika Black** ( Linda mtoo obrigada! Me deixou muito feliz! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!).

**No próximo capitulo...**

- _Na verdade vim voando e aterrisei em forma de barata – Ela ironizou – Vai dizer que você não viu?_

_Tiago sorriu, censurando-a com o olhar._

- _Não sabia que existiam baratas tão lindas._

**Até mais !**

**Beijos!**


	10. Nada Voltaria a Ser Como Antes

**Declaimer: **_Nenhum personagem desta fic me pertence. Apenas os pego emprestado para por minhas idéias em papel, e divertir-me um pouquinho com os marotos e Lílian Evans._

* * *

**Capitulo Dez – Nada Voltaria a Ser Como Antes**

* * *

**Sexta Feira – 19 de novembro de 1977.**

Masmorra de Poções – Festa de Slughorn

Slughorn recebia a todos os convidados diretamente no corredor de entrada. A sala de aula, normalmente escura e abafada, estava agora exageradamente decorada, arejada e iluminada. As paredes de pedra estavam cobertas por tecidos púrpuras e brilhantes. O piso estava revestido de azulejos estrelados, próprios para uma pista de dança.Havia mesas redondas de seis pessoas espalhadas estrategicamente na periferia de uma agitada pista de dança, revestida de alunos animados que dançavam ao som de "As esquisitonas".

- Que tal se achamos uma mesa? – Remo sugeriu, puxando Marlene pela mão para que não pudesse perdê-la na multidão que cantava e dançava no meio da pista.

- Ótimo – A morena concordou, reconhecendo as silhuetas de Alice e Frank em uma área mais reservada da pista, dançando juntos enquanto conversavam ao pé do ouvido.

Remo a guiou para uma das poucas mesas livres que restavam em um canto mais reservado da agitação, e se sentaram, aceitando do garçom que passava duas taças de cerveja amanteigada.

- Fico feliz em ter sua companhia essa noite – Remo sorriu ternamente, depositando uma de suas mãos sobre as de Marlene que descansavam sobre a mesa.

- É um prazer – Marlene sorriu – Não sei como nunca nos aproximamos antes.

- Ah, bem...Você saía com o Sirius, não creio que prestasse muita atenção em mim – Remo comentou com displicência, tomando mais um gole de sua taça.

- Ah faz muito tempo – A morena deu de ombros – E não é verdade, sempre achei você muito atraente.

Remo riu, envergonhado.Marlene sorriu confusa, prometendo a si mesma procurar controlar sua enorme língua na hora de fazer comentários simpáticos. Não queria parecer atirada. Remo não era como Sirius, era muito mais reservado e poderia se assustar com o seu jeito ligeiramente espontâneo.

- Você também sempre me chamou atenção – Remo comentou – E espero que minha ajuda em Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas tenha te ajudado...

- Ah, claro que sim! E senti sua falta nas semanas que você ficou doente...A propósito, já esta melhor?

Remo empalideceu gradativamente e desviou o olhar para o outro lado do salão.

- S-sim estou ótimo...Ei aquela não é a Lílian?

Lílian e Zac estavam sentados ao lado oposto do salão em uma mesa, a sós. A ruiva tinha as duas pernas descansadas sobre as de Zac, que segurava sua cintura e insistia em depositar beijos carinhosos no pescoço da garota.

- Você sabia que eu te acho a garota mais linda desta escola? – Zac comentou, colocando perigosamente a mão sobre a coxa de Lily, que no momento pareceu não notar.

- Vai me deixar sem graça Zac – Lilian sorriu, agradecendo aos agrados com um carinho delicado na nuca do rapaz.

- Você gosta de mim, Lily? – o rapaz agora alternava beijos e carinhos nos lábios e no pescoço de Lily, fazendo pausas para falar.

- Zac é claro que gosto!

- Gosta quanto?

- Zac! Pare com isso! Gosto e pronto – Lily sentiu a mão do rapaz deslizar ainda mais por sua perna, chegando próximo de entrar por baixo de seu vestido.

- Mais que de Tiago Potter?

- Lílian imediatamente empurrou a mão de Zachary para bem longe de sua perna, endireitando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

- Você e sua mania de meter Potter no meio! – Falou, emburrada – Acaso tem inveja dele, Zac?

- Não, Lily! É só...Bem...Ele _gosta_ de você, ele é...Bem..._Popular_...Entende? – Zac explicou, tomando o último gole de cerveja amanteigada da taça que dividia com Lily.

-Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Ok. Que tal se te conto como foi minha viajem para Paris durante o verão?

- Qualquer coisa, Zac, qualquer coisa...

- Será que o Reminho está se saindo bem? – Sirius perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro para ver Remo e Marlene sentados juntos em uma mesa próxima.

- Aposto que sim – Tiago opinou, retirando da mesa de bebidas quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e passando duas delas ao amigo – Seria bom se nós passarmos por lá depois para dar uma ajudinha.

- Estranho eles estarem conversando ainda – Sirius abriu uma das garrafas e tragou um gole – Marlene costuma ir direto ao ponto.

_- Você_ vai direto ao ponto, Sirius. Aluado é um homem de família.

- Está insinuando que sou um _desfrutável_, Pontas? – Sirius fingiu aborrecimento.

- Sim.

- Que absurdo! Se são _elas_ quem se aproveitam da minha pessoa!

- E você gosta – Tiago sorriu.

- É, eu sei.

Os dois marotos riram juntos e voltaram a mesa onde Tina e Julie os esperavam entre cochichos e risinhos.

- Sentiram nossa falta? – Sirius puxou uma cadeira e se sentou o mais próximo possível de Julie. Passou um dos braços por cima de seu ombro e lhe entregou uma das garrafas de cerveja que trouxera.

- Julie estava me dizendo que te achou uma graça, Sirius – Tina recebeu a garrafa de cerveja de Tiago e se levantou de onde estava, sentando-se sem nenhuma cerimônia no colo do maroto.

- Você é um doce, Julie – Sirius falou, com certa ironia que apenas Tiago pode perceber. Julie corou timidamente.

Tiago segurou com firmeza a cintura da loira sentada em seu colo,e ela lhe devolveu um sorriso intencionado, inclinando-se sobre ele e correndo as mãos entre os botões abertos da camisa do maroto, acariciando - o.

- Saiba que eu também te acho uma graça – Tina falou, aproximando-se consideravelmente ao rosto do rapaz.

- Eu devo considerar isso como um elogio? – Tiago sorriu, subindo uma das mãos pelas costas da garota e passando a acariciá-la na nuca. Tina ofegou com o ato.

- Considere o fato de você ser o garoto que eu mais desejo nessa escola.

- E você me diz isso só hoje? – Tiago flertou, roçando levemente seus lábios nos da garota – Poderíamos ter saído juntos muito antes.

- Sempre achei que você gostasse de Lílian Evans – Tina começou a acariciar os cabelos desgrenhados do moreno – Mas quando você me convidou para vir com você...

Tiago afastou seus lábios da loira assim que a ouvira pronunciar o nome da ditosa ruiva. Suspirou, desapontando e olhou para o lado. Sirius já estava se entendendo muito bem com Julie, os dois se beijavam calorosamente a ponto de quase derrubarem as garrafas que estavam sobre a mesa.

- Que foi? – Tina mordeu o lábio inferior e o olhou preocupada – Você não gosta _dela_...Ou gosta?

- O maroto encarou os olhos azuis da loira com certa confusão. Pensou que, certamente, Lily estaria agora ao lado de Zachary Macmillan ,feliz da vida. Sorrindo para ele,abraçando-o,b_eijando-o_. Tiago suspirou,mordendo o lábio inferior enraivecido.

- Tiago? – Tina acariciou o rosto do maroto – Você gosta da Ev...

- Não – Seu olhar foi firme, mas a voz tremeu ao responder – É claro que não.

- Ótimo – Tina voltou a sorrir e a se inclinar sobre o maroto.

Tiago procurou sorrir e afastar os devaneios anteriores de sua mente. Segurou o rosto de Tina e a trouxe para si. Os dois se beijaram, esquecendo de todos que estavam presentes.Sem sequer notarem que uma certa ruiva os observava a algumas mesas de distância.

* * *

- ... E então meus avós preferiram um hotel mais apropriado, minha avó é muito...

Lilian apenas ouvia Zac monologar ao seu lado sobre algo relacionado a hotéis de segunda linha, mas havia deixado de prestar atenção há muito tempo. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos e seu olhar paralisado.Seu coração palpitava a mil e sua mão agarrava com toda força possível a taça de cerveja amanteigada já vazia.

- ...por que minha família tem um histórico de bruxos muito nobres, e meu tataravô...

Lily já assistira a algumas cenas de Tiago naquela situação, mas em vez alguma havia ficado tão abalada. Talvez por que o maroto estava sabendo como agradá-la nos últimos tempos, tinha mostrado amadurecimento,estava conseguindo fazer com que a ruiva enxergasse mais suas qualidades do que defeitos. Talvez, Tiago Potter estava sabendo conquistá-la sem sequer se dar conta disso.

- ...Meu pai gostaria que eu seguisse com os negócios da família, mas...

Ela viu a loira em seu colo começar a beijá-lo no pescoço,enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto. Lilian sentiu seu corpo inteiro desfalecer, enquanto uma imensa vontade de estar no lugar de Tina Wood crescia dentro dela. Ela poderia, ela teve a chance, mas preferira ir acompanhada de Zac e ficar escutando aquelas historias estúpidas sobre a nobreza de sua família. Ela queria sair dali. _Precisava_. Não queria mais assistir ao grande divertimento de Tiago Potter, mas queria dar uma bela bofetada na cara de Zac e faze-lo parar de falar.

- ..os negócios não são para minhas irmãs,já sabe,mulheres não servem para isso e...

- ZAC!

- Que foi, Lily? – O rapaz se sobressaltou, assustado com o tom furioso que a ruiva havia usado.

- Pode...Pode ir buscar bebidas, por favor? – Ela tentou usar a voz mais simpática que a situação lhe permitia, e mesmo assim não fora muito amável.

- Oh...É...Claro – Zac pareceu desconcertado – Claro, em seguida volto.

-Lílian esperou o rapaz desaparecer entre os convidados e se levantou da mesa imediatamente. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era muito errado, mas agir por impulso às vezes era necessário.

Procurou Alice e Marlene entre a multidão, na ponta dos pés, e vibrou internamente ao encontrar Alice na pista de dança.Obviamente não poderia atrapalhar. A amiga estava aos beijos com Frank Longbotton.

Lily agradeceu aos céus quando localizou Marlene e Remo, sentados em uma mesa em um canto, ainda sem terem chegado ao "ponto" no qual a ruiva não poderia mais interromper.

- Se importam se eu me sentar? – Indagou com urgência,assim que se aproximou da mesa dos dois amigos.

- Remo e Marlene a olharam, intrigados.

- É claro que pode – Remo apontou a cadeira livre e a ruiva se sentou.

- Está tudo bem, Lily? – Marlene perguntou, preocupada. Sabia que a amiga não interromperia sua conversa com Remo se não estivesse em alguma situação de urgência.

- Está calor aqui, não? – A ruiva se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, espiando por cima do ombro. Para seu desgosto, Tiago continuava aos beijos com a loira.

- ...Um pouco – Remo franziu a testa, estranhando a inquietude da ruiva.

- E então? Do que estavam conversando? – Lily tentou descontrair, enquanto se certificava de que Zac não a tivesse visto ali – Sobre a vida? Música? Tempo? Chuva...?

- Você andou bebendo, né Lily? – Marlene cruzou os braços em sinal de reprovação. A ruiva levantou o olhar para amiga e se deu conta do quão ridiculamente estava agindo.

- Não,me desculpem,eu não queria atrapa...Zac!

- O que?

- Zac! Zac está voltando! – Lily exaltou-se – Ah,não...Eu vou embora!

- Lily o que...?

_- Não_ quero que ele me veja! – A ruiva se levantou – Vou voltar à torre e...

- Lily se você não se apressar ele vai te ver – Remo avisou, vendo o rapaz estreitando-se entre a multidão, trazendo duas garrafas de cerveja e correndo os olhos pelo salão à procura de Lily.

- Eu tenho um plano!– Marlene sobressaltou-se – Remo, você sobe na mesa e dança um ula-ula. Eu fujo com a Lily.

Remo e Lílian encararam a morena com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Marlene sabia ser piadista.

- Eu estou brincando gente – Ela sorriu, desconcertada – Sabe Deus porque é que você está fugindo Lily, mas o fato é que Zac está vindo para cá.

A ruiva não teve tempo de olhar para trás e foi rapidamente jogada no chão pelos braços de Marlene.

- Marlene o que é...?

- Debaixo da mesa, Lily, debaixo da mesa! - A morena a orientou, com a voz alarmada.

Lílian engatinhou para trás da toalha, sentindo seus joelhos latejarem pelo baque da queda. Encaixou-se entre as pernas de Remo e Marlene, sentindo-se completamente estúpida por aquela situação. Tudo seria muito mais simples se tivesse dito a Zac algumas verdades, ignorado Tiago e sua loira aguada, e ter desistido da noite e voltado para o dormitório. Mas como nada em sua vida era assim tão simples, esconder-se debaixo de uma mesa era, com certeza, a opção de saída.

A ruiva viu Remo e Marlene se ajeitarem em suas cadeiras e congelou-se quando viu um par de pés masculinos se aproximarem da mesa.

- Olá Zachary,como vai a noite? – Ouviu-se a voz de Marlene cumprimentar, em tom dissimulado e descontraído.

- Podia estar melhor, McKinnon – A voz do rapaz soou ríspida e mal humorada – Cadê a Lílian?

- Eu não a vi. Você a viu Remo?

- Também não vi, Lene – A voz de Remo respondeu – Creio que ela não passou por aqui, Macmillan.

- É mesmo? Pois eu tive a impressão de tê-la visto aqui agora pouco.

- Lily fechou os olhos. Zac não era burro,não se deixaria enganar.

- Tem certeza que era ela? – Marlene insistiu – Sabe, existem muitas ruivas bonitinhas nesse castelo.

- Tenho _completa_ certeza, McKinnon.

- Se dissemos que não a vimos,é porque _não_ a vimos,Macmillan – A voz de Remo soou impaciente.

- Acaso acham que sou idiota? – A voz de Zac alterou-se – Vocês a estão escondendo! Onde é que ela foi? Digam-me,_agora_.

- E se eu não quiser? – Marlene desafiou.

Zac estreitou os olhos, completamente nervoso.

- Ela está com o Potter? Anda, me diga! Ela foi atrás do Potter?

- Eu ouvi meu nome?

Lílian sentiu seu coração ir parar na goela, e um gelo percorreu sua espinha.

Mais quatro pés tinham se aproximado. Dois deles, ela não teve duvida, eram de Tiago Potter. Os outros dois provavelmente seriam de Sirius Black.

- Perdeu a língua, Macmillan? – Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas – Não vai continuar o que estava dizendo?

- Você viu a Lily por aí, Tiago? – Marlene indagou, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto – Zachary não sabe onde ela está.

- Você a perdeu? – Tiago desafiou o rapaz com o olhar – Ou fez com que ela fugisse?

- Eu fui buscar bebida e quando voltei, ela não estava mais – Zac respondeu, com a voz muito mais contida do que antes, mesmo que demonstrasse raiva – Ela fugiu, certamente.

- Você mata a moça de tédio, Macmillan – O maroto fingiu lamentação – Como espera que ela fique até o final?

- O que é que você sabe da minha vida, Potter?

- Talvez se você abaixasse um pouco esse nariz e parasse de olhar apenas para o próprio umbigo as pessoas gostariam mais de você – O maroto respondeu com convicção – Se a Lílian realmente deu o fora não a culpe por isso, Macmillan.Ela merece muito mais do que você lhe dá.

- Um silêncio constrangedor envolveu a mesa, enquanto Tiago e Zac enfrentavam-se em uma batalha de olhares firmes. Zac suava violentamente e sua expressão facial transbordava raiva.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Zachary? – Remo perguntou sarcasticamente, com um sorriso triunfante escondido em seus lábios.

- Eu...Eu vou procurá-la em outro lugar – O moreno decidiu – Essa mesa esta _fedendo_.

Zachary lançou um ultimo olhar desafiante a Tiago e deu as costas, voltando a desaparecer entre a multidão.

- Que grande idiota – Sirius comentou, enojado, apoiando-se no ombro de Tiago – E você o deixou no chão, Pontas! Você tem aprendido minhas liç...Evans!

Lily se ergueu de debaixo da mesa sem nenhuma cerimônia, desamassando o vestido com as mãos, sob os olhares intrigados de Sirius e Tiago.

- Foi por pouco Lily – Marlene comentou.

- Obrigada – A ruiva agradeceu à amiga e a Remo, decidida a não olhar para Tiago naquele momento.

- Você estava aí o tempo todo? – O maroto de óculos perguntou, surpreso.

- Na verdade vim voando e aterrizei em forma de barata – Ela ironizou – Vai dizer que você não viu?

Tiago sorriu, censurando-a com o olhar.

- Não sabia que existiam baratas tão lindas.

Lílian revirou os olhos, corando levemente.

- Por que diabos estava fugindo do Macmillan,Evans?- Sirius perguntou, erguendo-lhe as sobrancelhas.

- Sabe, isso é assunto meu – Ela sabia que o motivo da "fuga" não era apenas Zac.

- Lily se Tiago e Sirius não tivessem chegado, certamente Zac teria te achado – Marlene interrompeu, recebendo um olhar de reprovação da amiga.

- Você está dizendo que eu devo _agradecer_?

- Relaxa Marlene – Tiago falou – Sua amiga não está acostumada aos bons modos.

- Oh,desculpe – Lily lhe estreitou o olhar – Porque você é realmente muito _fino_ ,não Potter?

- Você não teria que ficar se escondendo debaixo de mesas se tivesse aceitado vir comigo – Ele ponderou, olhando-a firmemente – Você se divertiria um pouco.

- É? Pois eu não estou vendo Tina Wood por aqui – Lily provocou ,lembrando raivosamente da cena do beijo que assistira anteriormente – Ela também deu no pé? Ou não correspondeu a suas expectativas?

Tiago encarou a ruiva com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os lábios entreabertos, ligeiramente intrigado. Lílian não costumava retrucar usando suas eventuais "ficantes" como argumento. O que lhe tirava as esperanças de qualquer tipo de ciúme que a garota pudesse sentir por ele. Mas não daquela vez.

- Ela foi ao banheiro, se que saber.

- Aposto que foi vomitar – Lílian respondeu com tanta urgência que sequer pensou nas palavras que usara, assustando-se ao ver os olhares surpreendidos de Marlene,Remo e Sirius voltados para si.

- Tudo isso é ciúmes? – Tiago sorriu levemente, encarando-a em desafio.

Lílian sentiu seu rosto arder com o olhar do maroto e também dos três demais que estavam presentes. Não diria a ninguém o que a havia deixado tão aborrecida.Tiago jamais, _jamais, _saberia o real motivo. Já aprontara demais naquela noite. Fugir de Zac daquela forma fora uma atitude completamente desnaturada. Em perfeito juízo nunca faria aquilo. Era isso. Talvez estivesse perdendo o juízo.

- Lily? O Tiago falou com você – Marlene falou, cutucando o braço da ruiva com cautela.

Lily novamente não respondeu. Tinha agora o olhar voltado para as duas bonitas goras sorridentes que se aproximavam às costas de Tiago e Sirius. Se pudesse, teria se enfiado novamente debaixo da mesa.

- Tiago! – A garota loira agarrou os ombros do moreno, assustando-o importunamente – Já estava com saudades!

- Vocês demoraram – O estômago de Lily cambaleou ao vê-lo segurar carinhosamente a cintura de Tina Wood.

- É incrível como mulher demora no banheiro – Sirius comentou, abraçando habilmente a morena pelos ombros – Acaso ficam fazendo tricô na privada em vez de irem aos finalmente?

- Não seja bobo – Julie riu, elevando-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar os lábios do maroto.

Lily manteve o olhar baixo ,procurando evitar os chamegos dos dois casais ao seu lado. Estava demorando demais para sair dali,voltar ao dormitório,envolver-se nas cobertas e levantar apenas no dia seguinte depois do meio dia.

- Bom, eu vou indo – Decidiu,dando seus primeiros passos em direção a saída – Boa noite.

- Nossa, você estava aqui Evans? Não tinha te visto.

Lily fechou os olhos, antes de virar os calcanhares e sorrir falsamente para Tina Wood.

- Pois é. Eu estava – Lamentou.

- Como vai a noite?

- ..Ah, vai indo – A ruiva já ia voltar a andar, mas se deteve o ver que a loira continuaria a falar.

- Zac estava que nem louco perguntando sobre você na porta do banheiro feminino – Tina sorriu friamente, apanhando de um elfo que passava uma taça de champanhe – Acaso está fugindo dele?

- Por que quer saber? – Ela lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Curiosidade, oras.

- Bem...Acontece que isso não é da sua conta.

- Tina arregalou os olhos azuis, desconcertada, mas sem deixar de sorrir ironicamente.

- Sinto muito se vocês terminaram – A loira continuou, começando a acariciar a nuca de Tiago com a mão livre – O dia que você arranjar alguém como Tiago, tenho certeza de que será feliz.

Lily assistiu Tina selar, provocante, os lábios do maroto, que parecia embaraçado com a situação.

- Pena que _este_ Tiago já é meu.

A ruiva sentiu seu sangue ferver violentamente ,desejando que o chão a engolisse. Imediatamente a taça que Tina tinha nas mãos explodiu, fazendo todos se sobressaltarem com o estardalhaço. Lílian respirou fundo, observando Tina – com a ajuda de Julie – se agachar atrapalhada para recolher os cacos.

Ela lançou um último olhar faiscante a Tiago, antes de recomeçar a andar.

Lílian deixou a festa como um furacão ,sem olhar para trás e nem se desculpar para as pessoas em quem tropeçava no meio do caminho. Tampouco se importou em ser vista por Zac. Seria capaz de lhe chutar o traseiro – literalmente - caso ele se aproximasse.

O corredor da masmorra estava deserto. Ouvia-se apenas o som abafado da música e dos convidados que se divertiam no interior da grande sala. Lily apertou o passo o mais rápido que seu salto permitia e começou a subir as escadas que a levariam até o térreo.

Seu rosto ardia de raiva e sua cabeça latejava de dor. Sentia seu coração pulsar descontroladamente ,não conseguia se livrar da imagem de Tina agarrada ao pescoço de Tiago, beijando-o e sendo correspondida.

- Lílian!

Lily respirou fundo, reconhecendo a voz, mas não parou de andar e sequer olhou para trás.

- Caramba, Lílian, espera!

- Me deixa em paz! – Lily apertou o passo, subindo de dois em dois os últimos degraus.

- O que deu em você? – A ruiva sentiu seu braço ser segurado, sendo impedida de continuar a andar.

Tiago a puxou a força, obrigando-a a que se voltasse para ele.

- O que deu em mim? – Lily o encarou com firmeza, puxando seu braço com violência – Ora, será que você não pode me deixar em paz um segundo?

- Ah,desculpe por perturbar sua paz de espírito – O maroto cruzou os braços, esbanjando ironia – Sabe, depois de ter salvado a sua pele do Macmillan eu merecia ao menos um pouco mais de amabilidade da sua parte.

- Oh,sinto muito.Da próxima vez, eu prometo ser mais meiga – A ruiva zombou – E para o seu governo, tudo teria ocorrido muito bem mesmo que você não tivesse chegado!

- O Macmillan estava quase avançando na sua amiga, Lilian!

- Marlene sabe se cuidar!

- É verdade – Tiago a fuzilou com o olhar - Esqueci que quem se esconde embaixo de mesas é _você_.

Lílian o encarou furiosa, abrindo e fechando a boca umas quantas vezes enquanto pensava em uma resposta a altura para retrucar.

- O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te diz respeito – Falou com firmeza – E o que acontece entre eu e o Zac menos ain...

- Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado em saber porque raios você fugiu daquele imbecil – Tiago interrompeu, recebendo um olhar intrigado da garota – O que eu acho dele você já sabe, e o que eu acho de vocês dois _juntos_...Bem...Você não sabe, mas também acho que não queira saber.

- Não, não quero – Lily afirmou, sincera – Então não perca seu tempo comigo e volte para a festa, porque sua amiguinha deve estar te esperando impaciente.

- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar – Tiago voltou a segura-la pelo braço e a puxou de volta, impedindo-a de recomeçar a andar – Sabe,acho que estava tudo bem até hoje de manhã,quando a gente saiu da enfermaria,será que é tão difícil as coisas se manterem assim?

- O que quer dizer?

- Que você é meia loca.

- Louca é a sua...

- Ta vendo? Controla-se, Evans!

- Potter, cala a boca! Por que faz questão de me tirar do sério?

Lílian gesticulou exaltada, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de irritação. O maroto ria, e a ruiva teve vontade de dar-lhe um tapa se não fosse as borboletas em seu estômago perturbando-a novamente.

- Adoro te irritar, se quer saber – O moreno sorriu ternamente, e Lily estremeceu por dentro.

- Eu tenho notado – Lily ironizou, cruzando os braços – Desde que pisei em Hogwarts.

- Você fica linda toda enfezada.

- Potter...

- Ok,já sei – Ele revirou os olhos – E eu sou um arrogante,tirano,metido a besta que...

Lílian não respondeu por seus atos. Seu impulso foi maior que a razão quando não hesitou em acabar com a distancia que a separava do maroto, puxando-o pelo paletó e beijando-o sem censuras.

Tiago sentiu seu coração saltar descontroladamente quando sentiu os lábios da ruiva tocarem os seus. Não acreditou que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.Demorou um pouco para retomar os pensamentos, e correspondeu o mais carinhosamente possível, preocupando-se em mostrar a ela o quanto a desejava e esperara por aquele momento.

Lily sentiu-se aliviada quando sentiu um dos braços do rapaz abraçá-la firme pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, e a outra segurar seu rosto com carinho. Ele não a havia rejeitado, o que seria um pesar a menos quando voltasse para o dormitório e se arrependesse do que estava fazendo.

Ela afundou uma de suas mãos nos cabelos desgrenhados do rapaz, quando aprofundaram ainda mais o beijo. Sentia seu corpo flutuar entre os braços do maroto, sentindo uma sensação inebriante da qual nunca havia experimentado antes. A única certeza que tinha no instante é que aquele era o melhor beijo que havia provado em toda sua vida. O cheiro e o gosto do maroto lhe eram perigosamente tentadores, faziam seu corpo formigar maravilhosamente.

Os dois foram desacelerando aos poucos e, quando se separaram, Lily recuou dois passos pequenos, sentindo-se completamente desgovernada. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por alguns segundos, continuaram se encarando com a respiração ofegante. Ambos desorientados, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer.

- E-eu...Eu...- Lily começou, abaixando o olhar, desencorajando-se diante do olhar intimidador de Tiago.

O maroto a observou com embriaguez, forçando sua mente a pensar em algo racional para se dizer naquele momento constrangedor. Nunca lhe faltavam palavras, mas Lily fora capaz de roubar-lhe todas elas depois daquele beijo.

- Eu...Por favor, esqueça isso... – Lily finalmente falou, sentindo seu corpo tremer.

- Não vou conseguir – Tiago falou sério, e sabia que estava sendo sincero.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, como se conversassem pelo olhar. Ambos sabiam que nada voltaria a ser como antes depois daquilo.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir, Tiago - Lílian empurrou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, e sem mais cerimônias girou os calcanhares e continuou seu caminho – dessa vez menos apressada – de volta ao salão comunal.

O maroto apenas a seguiu com o olhar, com as ultimas palavras da ruiva martelando em sua cabeça – "Eu preciso ir, _**Tiago**_".

Ele sorriu internamente. Nada voltaria a ser como antes.

* * *

**N/A :**Bem,aí foi o tão esperado capitulo da festa! Diz que vocês gostaram vai! Diz! Diz! . Eu gostei de escrever! Ainda estou escrevendo o próximo capitulo – um pouquinho atrasada – mas vou tentar cumprir minha promessa de postar semanalmente um novo capitulo! E sei que vou conseguir, pq as reviews de vcs só me inspiram! Quero desejar a todos vocês um FELIZ PÁSCOA! Que o coelhinho da páscoa traga muito e muitos chocolates pra vcs!Ai, Como eu adooooro essa época! A balança sempre sobe uns 3 kg,né! Mas nem ligo ,ó! XD hauahauah!

**N/B:** Geeente, não sei vocês, mas eu adorei esse capítulo! Que última cena linda! Parabéns a minha grande escritora! Tive um prazer enorme em betar! Qualquer erro na fic, a culpa é minha, pois me passou despercebido.Reviews à ela!

**Agradecimentos**: **Tassia Black** ( Aii eu bem que gostaria de um Tiago em um armário de qualquer coisa comigo viu XD hauaha Abafa! Mas quem não? Hauaha Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo flor! Mil Beijos!); **Thaty** ( Espero que tenha gostado,querida! Beijosss!); **Cuca Malfoy** ( Também num vou mto com a cara do Zac não viu! Mas só de imaginar a cara de bobo dele nesse capitulo...hahaha pobre coitado! Espero que tenha gostado,flor! Beijos);**Sr Prongs** ( Adoooro a Lily com ciúmes! Deu pra ver no capitulo né! Hauahau Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!); **Gika Black** ( Lindaaa! Que bom que está gostando! Muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos); **Fer** ( Lindaa,espero que tenha gostadoo! Beijos!); **Yuufu** ( Linda! Eu já estava mesmo com saudades da suas reviews! Adooooro elas! Mas não se preocupe,só de saber que você leu os capítulos eu já estou feliz! Também adoooro a Lily e o Tiago com ciúmes! Sobre Marlene e Remo,eu realmente quis inovar,pq tb já estava acostumada a vê-la com o Sirius! Mas quero mudar algumas coisas ainda! XD Vc vai ver! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo flor! Beijos); **Larii **( O que seriam de minhas fics sem você? Ehim? Ehim? A melhor beta de todas! Capitulo 11 já já nas suas mãos amiga! Beijos!); **Gabrielle Cebaretti** ( Ah XD hauahau espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Beijos!)

**No próximo capitulo...**

_E tem mais uma coisa! – Maria lembrou repentinamente, os olhos brilhando de excitação – Vocês não vão acreditar no que o castelo inteiro anda comentando!_

_Ah... Lá vem – Marlene revirou os olhos – Do que se trata?_

_Bem, estão dizendo que Tiago Potter..._

_Lily ouviu tudo achando que a qualquer momento iria desmaiar. Definitivamente, agora só o que faltava era Dumbledore sair desfilando de cueca pelos corredores. _

**Até Mais!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
